De la lumière à l'ombre
by camaxel29
Summary: Lord Voldemort souhaite qu'Harry rejoigne ses rangs et pour sa , il sera prêt a tout. Harry devra donc compter une fois de plus sur l'aide de ses meilleurs amis mais cela suffira t-il pour qu'il reste du bon côté ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Je vous présente ma première fiction. Les premiers chapitres seront plutôt court , il m'a fallu quelques châpitre pour corriger les erreurs que je pouvais faire. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas faire attention à l'écriture de ce premier chapitre que je sais ne pas être géniale ( promi les prochains seront mieux ). J'essaye de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages mais pour mon histoire , je serais obliger à certain moment de changer certaine chose. J'accepte toute les critiques , partant du principe que cela peut m'aider à m'améliorer. L'histoire commence l'été après la cinquième année , Sirius est bien mort , rien n'a changer. **

**Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , je n'ai fait que lui emprunter ces merveilleux personnages pour créer cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil brutal**

« Harry, comment peux-tu continuer à leur faire confiance après tous leurs mensonges ? Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour eux, ne le vois-tu pas ? Ils sont prêts à te sacrifier à n'importe quel moment, rejoins-moi Harry, ensemble nous pourrons faire de grandes choses, tu n'auras plus à te battre inutilement pour ta vie, ne les laisses pas te manipuler ainsi, ils t'ont mis au centre de cette guerre mais ne te disent rien, viens avec nous, tu auras une belle place, je ne te cacherais rien... Réfléchie bien Harry ! »

Une lumière s'alluma dans la plus petite chambre du 4 , privet drive et un jeune garçon de presque 16 ans se leva. Il s'appelait Harry Potter , jeune sorcier plutôt maigrichons pour son âge , des yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux noirs en bataille dont une mèche dissimulait légèrement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair , cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans le monde de la magie. En effet lorsque Voldemort était venu pour le tuer 15 ans auparavant , le sortilège de mort avait ricoché sur lui ne lui laissant qu'une simple cicatrice alors que le lord noir avait vu ses pouvoir brisés mais celui-ci avait réussie à revenir 1 ans auparavant grâce a l'aide d'un de ses serviteurs. Depuis son retour , il avait dû se battre pour faire croire aux sorciers le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il avait fallu attendre 1 an et la mort de son parrain pour que le ministère accepte cette triste vérité et depuis le début de l'été il ne pensait qu'a lui , Sirius Black , son parrain qui avait perdu la vie a cause de lui. En effet Harry se sentait coupable de sa mort , coupable de ne pas avoir su détecter le piège de Voldemort , coupable de ne pas avoir écouté Hermione qui lui disait que le lord noir comptait sur sa tendance à « jouer les héros » , coupable d'avoir rien pu faire pour lui sauver la vie mais a l'heure actuelle ce n'était pas son parrain qui était au centre de ses pensées mais le dernier message que Voldemort lui avait imposé dans son sommeil et qui l'avait réveillé brusquement a tout juste 6 heure du matin.

Non , mais c'est pas vraie , il va recommencer à me pourrir mes nuits , comme si me prendre les gens que j'aime ne lui suffisait plus , et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dans la tête cette fois-ci , si il croit que je vais le rejoindre en courant et tomber encore dans un de ses pièges il se trompe totalement ! Murmura Harry. Bref vue l'heure je ferais mieux de finir mes valises et d'aller petit déjeuner , sinon je ne serais jamais prêt quand les membres de l'ordre arriveront !

Il fallut presque une heure a Harry , pour rassembler toute ces affaires et fermer ses valises , c'est donc à 7h15 qu'il alla petit déjeuner et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prévenir son oncle et sa tante de son départ le matin même et c'est une fois installé a table devant sa faible portion qu'il se décida :

Tante Pétunia, les membres de l'ordre du phœnix viendront me chercher à 9 heure, je ne reviendrait pas de l'été évidemment!

Elle eut un air horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir d'autre sorcier sous son toit mais finit par lui répondre d'un simple hochement de tête.

Satisfait de l'impact que ses mots avaient eu, il se leva de table et rejoignit sa chambre pour attendre l'heure ou son départ été prévue, il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette Hedwige et dit à celle-ci d'aller l'attendre chez son ami Ron.

A 9 heures précises, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et une douce voix monta jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune sorcier :

"POTTER, RAMENE TES FESSES EN BAS ET DEPECHE TOI !" Lui hurla l'oncle Vernon.


	2. Retour au Square Grimmaurd

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Les personnages appartienne toujours à J.K Rowling , seul l'histoire m'appartient. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour au Square Grimmaurd.**

Harry saisit rapidement la cage vide de sa chouette dans une main et sa grosse valise dans l'autre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il alla rejoindre les membres de l'ordre qui l'attendait dans le salon et n'accorda qu'un simple regard a sa « famille » qui avait trouvé refuge dans un coin tentant de passer le plus inaperçue possible. Harry était ravie de revoir toute les personnes devant lui , il y avait Rémus Lupin , Tonks , Arthur Weasley , Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey plus souvent appelé Fol œil.  
- Bonjour , comment allez vous ? Leur demanda Harry en affichant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été un sourire sincère.

- Très bien et toi ? Le début des vacances c'est bien passé? Le questionna Rémus Lupin

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car la voix grave de Fol œil coupa la discussions :

- Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter une fois qu'on sera au quartier , pas la peine de traîner ici plus longtemps !

Tout le monde acquiesça a ses paroles et se regroupa autour de lui pendant qu'il sortait une vieille boîte , il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui lui n'avait pas bougé :

- Bien Potter , nous allons rejoindre le QG par porteloin alors avance et tient toi prêt , il part dans 1 minute a peine !

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt du groupe , Tonks lui prit sa valise pour qu'il puisse avoir une main de libre , 10 seconde plus tard la boite se mit a briller et tout le monde s'empressa de poser un doigt dessus. Harry ressentit une nouvelle fois la sensation familière d'une secousse derrière le nombril , comme si on le tirait avec un crochet. Le sol du salon se déroba sous ses pied et les Dursley disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur. Les pieds de Harry heurtèrent une surface dure. Ses genoux fléchirent légèrement sous le choc mais il parvint tout de même a garder l'équilibre. Il se trouvait a présent dans la cuisine du square grimmaurd et la mort de son parrain lui revint brusquement en mémoire mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser car une petite femme rousse lui sauta dessus pour l'étreindre fortement.

- Harry, mon chéri ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir! Tes moldus n'ont pas été trop dur avec toi j'espère ?

- Maman lâche-le ou tu va finir par l'étouffer ! Lui dit son fils cadet Ron , qui une fois que sa mère se soit dégagée , vint a son tour saluer son meilleur ami.

Harry salua tout les personnes présente: les jumeaux Weasley , Ginny Weasley , Hermionne Granger ( sa meilleur amie ) et rassura également Madame Weasley sur son début de vacance et sur sa santé car a son goût il avait un peu trop maigrie. Et c'est donc autour d'un bon repas que les retrouvailles avec ses meilleurs amis se fit.

Les premiers jours de ses vacances au square se passait bien malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait d'être dans cette maison que détestait tant Sirius mais la compagnie de ses amis l'aidait dans sa peine et il les remerciait intérieurement pour sa. Il pratiquait également plus sérieusement l'occlumancie pour éviter au maximum les visites de voldemort dans son esprit. Donc en ce 31 juillet , rien ne pouvait perturber la fête d'anniversaire que lui avait préparé Molly Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de monde , la famille Weasley au complet ( sauf Perçy ) , Hermionne Granger , Rémus Lupin , Tonks , Fol œil et même Dumbledore avait fait le déplacement. Tout le monde avaient le sourire et déguster le succulent repas qu'avait préparé Madame Weasley et soudain toute les discussions se turent , toute les personnes présentes avaient les yeux fixés sur le hibou noir qui venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et qui portait a sa patte une enveloppe noire. Le hibou s'arrêta juste devant Harry , et leva la patte pour lui permettre de détacher la lettre ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Et sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde il ouvrit la lettre.


	3. La Lettre de Voldemort

**stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta review ! Pour voir Harry changeait de camp , tu devra attendre un peu mais tu comprendras mieux dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises**

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling , seul l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : La lettre de Voldemort.**

Personne n'osait dire un mot , tout le monde fixait Harry attendant la fin de sa lecture. Une fois terminée , le professeur Dumbledore brisa le silence presque religieux qui c'était installé depuis quelque minute :

- De qui vient cette lettre Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas a la question de son directeur et après quelques minutes il se mit a lire la lettre a voix haute sur un ton furieux :

_Moi , Lord Voldemort , le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps , te souhaite un bon anniversaire Harry Potter. A 16 ans , il est temps pour toi de prendre tes décisions seul et de ne plus être aux bottes de Dumbledore. Tu es un garçon intelligent Harry. Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais coté , il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher. Rejoins-moi et je te donnerais une place importante au sein de mes mangemorts. Toi et moi nous ressemblons tu ne peux pas le nier. Et si tu veux voir tes amis vivre , tu as intérêt a faire le bon choix !Tu me seras fidèle Harry Potter , de gré ou de force , réfléchie bien._

Ton Lord

Un silence pesant s'installa a nouveau , les regards allaient de Harry a Dumbledore en attendant de savoir lequel des deux parlerait en premier. Ce fut le directeur qui rompit pour la deuxième fois en dix minute le silence :

- Voldemort sera prêt a tout pour t'avoir dans son camp Harry , mais tant que tu es ici , tes amis et toi ne risquez rien et c'est pareil a Poudlard. Il ne faut pas prendre cette lettre a la légère , c'est pour sa qu'il vaut mieux que toi ainsi que tes amis ne sortiez pas d'ici jusqu'à la rentrée et une escorte vous conduira a Kings'cross. En ce qui concerne votre soi-disant ressemblance , nous en avons déjà discuté ensemble et je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de revenir dessus. Une réunion de l'ordre se tiendra demain et j'en saurais plus sur les intentions de Voldemort d'ici quelques heures. Continuez de profitez de vos vacances les jeunes , ne vous faite pas de soucis pour sa , je m'en occupe ! Harry c'est la première lettre que tu reçois?

- Oui c'est la première lettre qu'il m'envoie mais c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me demande de rejoindre ses rangs. Mais comme on dit , l'espoir fait vivre !

- En effet , mais dis-moi c'était quand la première fois qu'il te l'a demandé ?

- La nuit avant mon arrivé ici , mais j'arrive a lui fermer mon esprit depuis.

- Très bien. Et si nous reprenions notre bon repas ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et le dîner reprit un peu plus calmement tout de même et a 23 heures , Madame Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher. Harry n'avait presque plus parler depuis l'arrivée de la lettre , les pensés dirigé sur l'être qui avait détruit sa vie. Ron et Hermionne le regardait , un air inquiet sur le visage. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le morale étant eux-même inquiets par rapport au propos du Lord Noir. Et c'est sans une parole que tout le monde se mit au lit.


	4. Pardonnez ma faiblesse

**Sedinette**** Michaelis :**** Coucou ! Tout d'abord , merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que le début de ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Tu verra au fur et à mesure de ta lecture que je prend mon temps pour pouvoir tout mettre en place ( je n'aime pas trop les " 10 ans plus tard " ). Je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses et d'omettre certain détails qui pourrait être important. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) Bises.**

**Harry severus potter snape ( Nahel ^^ ) :**** Coucou ! Ravie de retrouver ma plus grande fan ! Et oui , j'ai écoutée ton merveilleux conseil et me volà sur ce site ! Tu connais déjà ces chapitres ( les quarante premiers ) donc j'espère pouvoir publier rapidement le prochain sur l'autre site pour que tu puisse avoir la suite ( au pire elle arrivera rapidement sur ce site ) ! Je te fais de gros bisous !**

**Stormtrooper2 : ****Merci pour ta review ! En effet Voldemort est un grand manipulateur mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus , au risque de casser un peu le suspens de l'histoire. Harry devra faire preuve de méfiance s'il veut une fois de plus , s'en sortir ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre , en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture ! **

**StrixChuu : ****Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que le début de ma fic te plaît et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama : ****Merci pour ta review ! Cela fait plaisir de voir que l'on est lu et que ce qu'on est écrit est apprécié ! Je te laisse découvrir ce quatrième chapitre , en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 : Pardonnez ma faiblesse.**

_Le jour se lève à peine lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Les ronflements à côté, lui indiquaient que Ron dormait toujours profondément. Il se leva donc le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite tout aussi silencieusement vers les étages supérieurs pour atteindre le grenier, là où Buck se trouvait. Après l'avoir salué, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et se plongea dans ses pensées tout en caressant machinalement l'hippogriffe. La mort de Sirius, les messages de Voldemort, en moins de deux mois ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour Harry. Et depuis hier, Ron et Hermione, couraient à leur tour un grave danger simplement parce qu'ils étaient amis avec lui et ça il ne pouvait le supporter._

- Mes parents sont morts parce que je suis né, Cédric parce qu'il se trouvait avec moi, Sirius pour avoir voulu me sauver d'un piège dans lequel j'avais entraîné mes amis et aujourd'hui Ron et Hermione sont en danger et c'est encore à cause de moi ! Tous ceux qui m'entourent finissent par mourir ! murmura-t-il à lui-même. Mais Buck semblait avoir compris la détresse du jeune garçon car il vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui comme pour le réconforter.

Le jeune sorcier était à bout, trop de douleurs, de doutes et d'angoisses. Il en avait marre de cette vie qui jamais ne lui avait souri. Privé de ses parents, grandissant au sein d'une famille qui ne ressentait que de la haine à son égard. Voldemort lui arrachait tout début de bonheur. Cette guerre dont il était au centre à cause d'une prophétie faite avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde. Si seulement il avait pu mourir en même temps que ses parents cette nuit là à Godric's Hollow. C'était ça la solution à ses problèmes, la mort. Est-ce qu'il y a une réelle différence entre choisir de mourir pour rejoindre les êtres aimés ou être assassiné après avoir vu mourir ceux qui nous sont chers ? Oui, il y en a une , la souffrance en moins et la délivrance en plus.

- Je vais mourir Buck, aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Et je reverrai mes parents et Sirius. La menace sur Ron et Hermione n'aura plus lieu d'être puisque je ne serais plus là pour les mettre continuellement en danger. Ils penseront tous que je suis un lâche qu'importe et puis ne dit-on pas que le suicide c'est le sublime courage des vaincus ? Oui, je l'avoue j'ai perdu, mais aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est la fin.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du grenier pour rejoindre la salle de bain au premier étage, il pouvait entendre l'agitation des personnes levées qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il entra le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de bain, essayant d'atténuer au maximum le grincement de la porte. Il saisit aussitôt une lame de rasoir tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'infligea aussitôt une première coupure assez profonde au niveau des veines. Le sang commença à couler très lentement au niveau de son poignet gauche alors il se retrancha la peau encore et encore. Le sang se mit à couler bien plus rapidement et très vite une petite mare de sang se forma sur le carrelage. La tête commença légèrement à tourner alors il se laissa glisser du bord de la baignoire et se retrouva sur le carrelage froid mais ça aussi ça n'avait plus d'importance. Satisfait de ses coupures au bras gauche, il commença à couper les veines du bras droit. Il trancha sa peau et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois les coupures bien profondes. Son corps s'engourdit, son esprit s'embruma peu a peu, il entendit des voix l'appeler, ils ont remarqué son absence mais il était trop tard et c'était mieux comme ça surtout pour eux. Ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu et dans un dernier effort, il s'allongea sur le sol. Ses pensées devinrent de moins en moins claires et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. J'entendis le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit, un cri, celui d'une fille, peut-être Hermione ou Ginny. Mes amis pardonnez-moi mais ma mort vous protégera. J'avais l'impression que la pièce était de plus en plus bruyante, vous avez dû appeler de l'aide mais c'était trop tard le noir m'emportait déjà !

Le silence régnait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde était sous le choc, Hermione, Ginny et Madame Weasley pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Les autres affichaient des mines sombres. Harry avait pu être sauvé à temps, mais tout juste, et était à l'heure actuelle dans le coma. Madame Pomfresh avait interrompu ses vacances en urgence pour venir au Square s'occuper d'Harry. Elle aussi avait été choquée du geste du jeune sorcier mais c'était vite repris afin de lui prodiguer les soins dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine après un nouvel examen la seule chose qu'elle pu leur dire était qu'il fallait attendre, qu'il se réveillerait seulement quand il aurait la volonté de vivre. Alors tour à tour, ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes espérant ainsi le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Harry faisait une sorte de rêve bien réel pourtant, ou pour la première fois il pouvait profiter pleinement des bras de sa mère.


	5. Si tu savais maman

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Bien sur que non , je ne vais pas laisser mourir Harry , si je faisais sa il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ^^ Et puis , ce ne serait pas très gentil de ma part de faire sa à notre Ryry nationale ! Pour répondre à ta question , le couple principale sera un HP/LV et en second plan il y aura RL/NT , RW/HG , DM/DG et PP/BZ. Les couples viendront plus tard , une fois que l'histoire sera bien lancé , enfin tu verras :) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour ta review , bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Harry traverse un moment difficile , trop enfoncé dans sa douleur , il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et c'est ainsi qu'il en vient à penser que ses amis seraient plus en sécurité s'il n'était plus de ce monde alors que sa ne changerait rien. Il vient de perdre Sirius et comme toute personne traversant une épreuve similaire , je pense qu'il faut qu'il touche le fond pour pouvoir mieux rebondir ( c'est mon raisonnement ^^). Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que se chapitre te plaira. Bises.**

**Chapitre 5 : Si tu savais maman...**

_Le bruit disparaît peu à peu. Tout devient noir. Et enfin le silence. Je sens la douleur disparaître. Le froid qui avait envie mon corps auparavant a soudainement disparue pour laisser place a une douce chaleur. Suis-je mort ? Je ne sais pas. Je sens que je suis allongé sur une surface dure. Je suis donc encore capable de ressentir des choses. Je peux respirer aussi. J'hésite a ouvrir les yeux. J'ai un peu peur de la réponse que sa va me donner. Je me sens bien pour l'instant. Je sens que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Doucement , j'ouvre les yeux. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Je regarde mes bras et n'y vois aucune coupure. Bizarre. J'entends des bruits de pas , quelqu'un vient vers moi j'en suis sûre ! Je cherche des yeux et aperçois une ombre approcher. Je crois que c'est une femme. La silhouette s'approche rapidement. Elle est si belle , ses long cheveux roux tombe sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux , ils ressemblent aux miens. Maman. Le sourire que tu m'adresse est si beau. Tu me prend dans tes bras et je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Toi aussi tu pleure et tu me murmure des mots pleins d'amours. Ta voix est si belle maman. Je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement._

- Mon chéri , tu m'a tellement manqué ! Papa et moi t'aimons tellement. Et Sirius aussi t'aime. Il était très fière lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il nous parle beaucoup de toi. Tu nous manques a tous mais tu ne dois pas nous rejoindre maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Profite de la vie nous t'attendrons ne t'inquiète pas !

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman , papa et Sirius aussi même si il doit me détester maintenant ! Je veux rester avec toi , ma place est ici avec vous !

- Sirius ne te déteste pas Harry , au contraire ! Il est heureux d'être mort ainsi ! Et puis depuis le mois de juin je dois a nouveau les surveiller comme à Poudlard , ils ont recommencés leurs farces. Je crois que sa leurs avaient manqués. Tu dois repartir mon chéri , nous resterons avec toi , dans ton cœur ! Nous serons toujours là pour toi mon bébé , ou que tu sois ! Tes amis sont là pour toi aussi , l'amitié est une force tu sais ! Et puis on se retrouvera lorsque le moment sera venu et alors on sera réunis pour toujours. Vie Harry !

Je ne peux arrêter les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Pourquoi repartir dans un monde en guerre? Mais je ne peux pas lui dire non. Elle a donnée sa vie pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire sa. Est-ce qu'elle est au courant du nouveau plan de Voldemort. Je n'ose pas lui demander. Ou plutôt je ne peux pas. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge. Et puis je veux profité jusqu'au bout de la chaleur de son étreinte. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me donner tout son amour. Et je crois qu'elle y arrive. Si tu savais comme je t'aime maman ! Pour la première fois je peux sentir ta joue contre la mienne. Tu me chantonne une berceuse que tu as inventé pour moi lorsque j'étais petit. Les paroles sont magnifiques. Mon cœur est remplie de bonheur et de ton amour. Je ressens même incroyable force , cette détermination qui m'avait quitté ces dernières semaines est de nouveau présente ! Tu as raisons maman , je dois partir ! Pour vous venger et après je reviendrais c'est promis ! Tu va me manquer maman , mais je vais me battre pour toi , pour que tu sois fière de ton petit garçon ! Je sens tes bras me lâcher. Tu passe délicatement tes mains sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes. Tu me sourit , m'embrasse sur le front et sur les deux joues. Tu me murmure que tu m'aime. Je te répond la même chose et peux voir tes yeux briller de larme que tu essaye de retenir pour moi. Tu me rallonge sur le sol et prend mes mains dans les tiennes. Tu me regarde avec tellement d'amour et tu finis par me dire « A bientôt mon chéri , sois fort ». Non maman , pas maintenant. Reste avec moi , j'ai encore besoin de toi. S'il te plaît. Reste. Le blanc s'efface peu à peu pour retourner dans un noir profond. Une légère douleur revient. On me tient toujours la main.

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Je croise des yeux bleu. Je cligne des yeux pour regarder a nouveau. Des cheveux blanc et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Dumbledore.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Harry !

Son ton n'est pas accusateur , sa voix est comme a l'habitude douce et calme. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il va vouloir des explications.


	6. Discussions et soutient

**BlackCerise :**** Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'ai envoyée les prochains chapitres en correction , normalement ces petites fautes devraient être corrigés. J'ai un peu de mal à voir mes propres fautes et quand j'écris je n'y pense pas. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise , j'espère que sa durera^^ Les premiers chapitres sont un peu court mais ils vont se rallonger au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. La conversation d'Harry avec sa mère va le faire déculpabiliser mais surtout lui faire du bien moralement. Je te laisse découvrir la suite , en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture :)**

**Stormtrooper2 : ****En effet sa fait beaucoup pour un jeune homme de 16 ans mais il va falloir qu'il rebondisse et qu'il aille de l'avant. Est-ce qu'il va continuer à déprimer ? Je ne peux pas te le dire , sa casserait un peu l'histoire... Les Weasley et ses amis vont le soutenir , c'est évident mais est-ce que se sera suffisant ? Je te remercie pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 6 : Discussions et soutient.**

Je ne répond pas. Je ferme les yeux pour retarder au maximum le moment de la discussions. Il ne bouge pas. J'entends légèrement le bruit de sa respiration. J'ai peur de savoir l'image qu'il a de moi maintenant. Lui et mes amis doivent penser que je suis un lâche. Et ils n'ont pas réellement tord. Je vais avoir le droit a la moral c'est sûre , surtout d'Hermionne et peut-être même de Ginny.

- Harry , je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler mais il va falloir. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été pénible pour toi. Je comprend ton envie de baisser les bras. Mais tu n'es pas seul Harry !

J'hésite a lui répondre et finalement je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Je regarde le plafond. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne veux pas lui parler et finalement c'est lui qui repris la parole :

- Je veux simplement t'aider Harry ! Je sais que Sirius te manque , que les messages de Voldemort t'inquiète mais tu peux compter sur tes amies dans ces moments là.

- Non vous ne savez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas à ma place ! Vous ne savez pas ce que sait de vous savoir responsable de la menace qui pèse sur la vie de vos amies ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je me sens coupable de la mort de Sirius et de celle de Cédric ! Tout les gens qui sont autours de moi finissent par mourir!

- C'est vraie , je ne suis pas à ta place mais sa ne m'empêche pas de comprendre ta souffrance. Harry tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius ni de celle de Cédric. La seule personne coupable est Voldemort. Tes amies seraient en danger même si tu n'était pas là Harry. C'est la guerre. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert des actions de Voldemort et que tu en souffre encore. Tu ne dois pas t'isoler des autres a cause de lui. C'est un moyen de t'affaiblir Harry. Ne le laisse pas faire.

Je ne lui répond pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il a raison Voldemort veut m'affaiblir d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne comprend pas ce que je ressens ! Personne ne comprend !

- Harry , mon garçon , il faut que tu parle pour te libérer !

- Je ne peux pas professeur Dumbledore. Je veux bien me battre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir venger mes parents et Sirius mais il ne faut pas me demander plus. Je suis a bout vous comprenez alors pour l'instant je m'en tiendrait qu'à sa !

- Je comprend Harry. Et je ne t'en demanderais pas plus. Mais si tu as besoin de parler , je suis là ! Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas non plus a venir me voir ou à m'envoyer un hibou. Je vais te laisser te reposer et je vais prévenir les autres de ton réveil. Repose toi bien mon garçon !

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir , il se retourna pour me sourire. Je ferme les yeux pour me reposer et pour essayer d'oublier un peu la douleur que j'éprouve dans les bras et à la tête. Dumbledore a dû prévenir les autres de mon réveil car j'entends déjà des pas précipités dans le couloirs et la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

- HARRY ! crièrent en cœur Hermionne Granger , Ginny et Ron Weasley.

Ils vont vouloir des explications. C'est certains. Mais pour l'instant je préfère ne pas y penser. Alors je rassemble tout mon courage afin d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter mes meilleurs amies


	7. Amitiés et petite visite

**Les premiers chapitre sont un peu court , voir beaucoup et je tiens à m'en excuses. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction , mon traitement de texte était très mauvais et par conséquent je passais le moins de temps possible dessus. Néanmoins , j'ai déjà près de deux cents chapitre d'écrit et croyez-moi au fur et à mesure , ils vont se rallonger. Pour ma défense , c'était ma première fic^^**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! J'admet que mon chapitre est un peu court mais j'te promet que sa ne va pas durer. De plus , pour le moment je pose les bases afin de pouvoir au mieux dévelloper ma fiction après. Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là ! Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 : ****Oui c'est vrai , Harry est seul face à son destin et Voldemort le sait. Va t-il en jouer , peut-être , après tout il serait un idiot s'il n'en profitait pas... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review. Bises.**

**Chapitre 7 : Amitiés et petite visite.**

J'ouvre les yeux et j'affronte le regard de mes amis. Ils ne sont pas accusateurs. Ils n'y a pas non plus de pitié. Juste de l'inquiétude et du soulagement.

- Harry tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? T'as faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu allais mal ? Tu aurais même pu venir en pleine nuit si tu avais besoin de parler ! On sera toujours là pour toi tu sais…

- Hermione, doucement, tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de répondre à tes questions ! Comment ça va vieux frère ?

- Merci Ron, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais...

- QU'ON NE S'INQUIETE PAS ? TU PLAISANTES HARRY, ÇA FAIT 3 JOURS QU'ON SE FAIT DU SOUCI POUR TOI ET TU DIS A MON FRERE DE NE PAS S'INQUIETER ? NAN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, TU COMPTES QUAND MEME PAS NOUS FAIRE GOBER ÇA !

- Non Ginny, je n'espérais pas vous faire croire ça, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir, c'est tout ! Donc, je vais un peu mieux, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci, ce n'était pas mon but. Je pensais surtout à vous protéger ! Pour te répondre 'mione, je vais bien, même si j'ai encore un peu mal. Et pour l'instant je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste envie de dormir un peu.

- Désolée de m'être emportée Harry, mais j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi.

- C'n'est pas grave Ginny, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, on va te laisser te reposer Harry, on reviendra après, quand tu iras un peu mieux, et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin on est là !

Après cette dernière phrase d'Hermione, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre en m'accordant chacun un dernier sourire.

La douleur dans mes bras semble s'être un peu calmée, mais la tête est de plus en plus douloureuse. Les yeux fermés, je me sentais tout de même un peu mieux après la visite de mes meilleurs amis. Je me rends compte à quel point leur présence est indispensable dans ma vie. C'est avec eux que j'ai mes meilleurs souvenirs, c'est avec eux que j'ai eu mes plus grands fous rires. Ils m'ont tout apportés ces 5 dernières années. Et Ginny, je ne suis pas sûr d'éprouver que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais c'est la sœur de Ron et elle compte beaucoup pour lui. On verra, rien n'est perdu après tout.

C'est avec le visage de Ginny et de ses meilleurs amis qu'Harry s'endormit mais une autre personne décida de s'inviter dans sa tête.

« Harry, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche... A mes côtés tu connaîtras la force, je peux te l'assurer ! Si tu me rejoins j'accorderai la vie à tes amis, sinon ils seront les premiers à mourir et sous tes yeux crois-moi ! Pourquoi choisir de mourir Harry alors que je peux t'offrir une belle vie ? Aïe conf... »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après avoir été secoué par une personne qu'il identifia comme Remus Lupin. Ces yeux indiquaient à son professeur une grande peur mais aussi une certaine interrogation ! Le loup-garou comprit immédiatement ce que le jeune sorcier voulait savoir.

- Tu parlais en Fourchelang Harry alors j'ai préféré te réveiller et vue l'expression de peur que je peux lire dans tes yeux, je crois que j'ai bien fait !

Harry hocha simplement la tête. La seule question qu'il se posait était comment Voldemort avait su ?


	8. Un traître ?

**Tsumujikase Yumi :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que le début de ma fiction te plaît et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** C'est vraie que Voldemort peut être assez frustrant ( et ce n'est que le début !). Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'es plu , j'espère donc qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Merci pour ta review , sa fait plaisir ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Coucou ! En effet , tes hypothèses sont bonnes et tu découvriras dans ce chapitre laquelle^^ Et il est fort probable que Voldemort utilise cela comme un moyen de préssion ! Je te laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre , qui j'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Chapitre 8 : Un traître ?**

Comment Voldemort pouvait savoir ce que j'avais fait ? C'est impossible , il n'y a que les membres de l'ordre qui savent et l'infirmière de Poudlard aussi. Mon esprit était fermé lorsque je me suis ouvert les bras il n'a donc pas pu l'apprendre comme sa.

Rémus vient de sortir de ma chambre , il va s'en doute allait prévenir les autres de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Génial , je vais avoir le droit a un véritable interrogatoire ! C'est ma faute aussi , j'ai oublié de fermer mon esprit , je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi même !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi , enfin si on peu appelé sa dormir ! Mais ma tête et mes bras sont toujours douloureux , ce qui au fil des minutes devient de plus en plus pénible ! Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre , je suis le seul responsable !

Les minutes défilent et à mon grand soulagement personne ne vient me déranger dans ma réflexion. La seule idée plausible qui me vient en tête pour expliquer le fait que Voldemort soit au courant , est qu'il y est un traître dans l'ordre. Un nouveau Pettigrow.

Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore soit réceptif a cette idée. Il a confiance en chaque personne ici. Moi-même je n'imagine pas une personne capable de nous trahir ou de trahir Dumbledore. Enfin si , une , Rogue.

Mais le directeur a une grande confiance en lui et si je lui fait part de mes soupçons, il les balayeras d'un simple geste de la main. Si je veut lui en parler , il faut que je lui apporte des preuves et pour sa je suis sûre que je peux compter sur mes meilleurs amis pour m'aider dans cette tâche.

Ron me suivra c'est certain , Hermionne va être un peu plus difficile a convaincre mais je suis sûre d'y arriver ! Et peut-être que Ginny voudra bien se joindre a nous pour nos recherches. Après tout , quatre cerveaux valent mieux que trois.

Il reste trois semaine avant la rentrée ce qui nous laisse , je pense , assez temps pour traquer l'espion sans relâche. Le plus important sera d'être discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres surtout de Madame Weasley car elle a un véritable dons pour voir ces choses là.

Il faudra aussi éviter Rémus , car avec lui , Lunard et son sixième sens ne sont jamais bien loin. Donc si on les évites , ont devraient pouvoir enquêter sans soucis. J'ai hâte de retrouver Ron pour lui expliquer tout sa et après il faudra convaincre les filles.

Je ferme les yeux afin de soulager un peu mon maux de tête. Après avoir réfléchie comme sa , j'ai l'impression que la douleur à augmenter. J'espère que l'infirmière passera bientôt afin que je lui demande une potion anti-douleurs pour me soulager un peu.

_Après quelques minutes a pensés , Harry s'endormit profondément. Mais le sommeil fut de courte durée , car vingt minute après il fût réveillé par Albus Dumbledore venu le plus rapidement après avoir obtenu le message de Rémus._


	9. Cachotteries

**BlackCerise : ****Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que le trio d'or vont avoir du boulot s'ils veulent espionner mais avec le nombre d'aventure qu'ils ont eu , ils devraient s'en sortir ! Tu sauras bientôt comment Voldemort a su pour Harry , les prochains chapitres bougeront un peu plus que les précédents. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Et oui Harry pense comme toi mais aura t-il raison ? Tu le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres... Il pense à Severus Rogue et vu le comportement de l'homme , il a de quoi le soupçonné mais est-il le seul susceptible de trahir l'ordre? Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Chapitre 9 : Cachotteries.**

Je sentais que l'on me secouait légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Ma tête continuait à me faire souffrir. Mes bras aussi, mais seulement si je les bougeais. Ma vue est floue, je me suis endormie avec mes lunettes et elles ont dû glisser dans ma couette. Je m'active à les chercher quand je sens que quelqu'un me les met sur mon nez. Je sursaute. J'avais déjà oublié la raison de mon réveil. Je murmure un merci à la personne présente avant de poser mon regard sur mon visiteur. Albus Dumbledore, j'aurais dû m'en douter. La raison de sa visite était si évidente que je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là professeur, je n''ai pas fermé mon esprit et je m'en excuse. Voilà.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Harry. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ton oubli était involontaire, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Ce que je souhaiterais savoir c'est ce que Voldemort voulait ?

- Il voulait me transmettre un nouveau message, mais Rémus m'a réveillé alors il n'a pas eu le temps de finir.

- Oui, Rémus m'a informé qu'il t'avait réveillé en t'entendant parler Fourchelang. Mais même si tu n'as pas eu son message en entier, tu en as eu une partie.

- Oui mais, il m'a dit la même chose que lors de la dernière lettre. Il a réitéré sa menace sur mes amis. Puis il m'a de nouveau demandé de rejoindre ses rangs. Et là je me suis réveillé.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, mais je ne vais pas insister. Si tu souhaites me parler, je passerai dans les prochains jours. Tu peux aussi m'envoyer Hedwige si tu veux. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin. Madame Pomfresh passera te voir demain matin, Hermione nous as dit que tu souffrais. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut quitté ma chambre, je me laissais à nouveau porter par mes pensées. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit durant une fraction de seconde. Je lui avais caché l'essentiel du message de Voldemort, mais mes raisons étaient bonnes. Enfin je pensais, non, finalement j'en étais sûr. Tant que ça n'avait pas de conséquences graves sur l'ordre et puis je m'étais donné trois semaines pour résoudre ce mystère. Il allait donc falloir que je parle à Ron, rapidement. Ensemble on pourra convaincre les filles plus facilement. Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux, de plus, cette menace les concernait tout autant. J'avais repassé en revue tous les membres de l'ordre que je connaissais et je ne voyais personne qui donnerait volontairement des informations à Voldemort. Il n'y avait que Rogue, mais j'avais malgré tout un léger doute. Après tout, un membre de l'ordre pourrait être sous imperium. Je pensais à Mondingus notamment : de tous, il semblait le plus faible. De plus, il traînait dans des endroits louches pour tous ses trafics. C'était plausible après tout. Mais avant de m'emporter, j'allais attendre le point de vue d'Hermione. Elle y comprendra peut-être plus de choses, comme d'habitude en fait.

La douleur à la tête persistait. Heureusement l'infirmière allait passer demain matin. Hermione ne savait pas tenir sa langue, mais bon elle avait bien fait, car je pensais ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps si elle ne venait pas. Mais il n'était que 23 heures et je devais donc encore attendre. Les minutes passaient lentement, je n'arrivais plus à m'endormir. Maudit Dumbledore, il aurait pu attendre demain matin pour venir me parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de me réveiller, moi qui pour une fois dormais si bien.  
Les minutes passaient et devenaient des heures. Il était déjà 2 heures et demie. Ma douleur à la tête devenait insupportable, je serrais les dents, mais je n'arrivais pas retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Tourner en rond dans mon lit m'énervait et rajoutait à la douleur, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je finis par murmurer férocement.

- Allez, allez, doux sommeil, fais pas chier, j'ai besoin de dormir. L'infirmière va s'en doute venir de bonne heure et à cause de toi je vais avoir des cernes et avec Pomfresh je suis bon pour une bonne dose de potion. Allez viens, sommeil, je ne mords pas, j'te le jure !

Comme je m'en doutais, ça ne fonctionnait pas ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans ce lit à me tourner et retourner entre mes draps. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir m'en défaire maintenant. Tout était emmêlé et ça aussi, ça m'énervait ! Bref, rien n'allait plus. De plus, je n'avais rien avalé hier à cause de la fatigue et là je commençais à être affamé. Je luttais pendant de nombreuses minutes pour me dépatouiller de mes draps et heureusement pour moi, j'y arrivais, un vrai miracle ! Je me relevais doucement afin de pouvoir m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. La tête me tournait un peu alors je restais quelques minutes assis. Une fois le vertige passé, je pris appui sur ma table de chevet afin de pouvoir me lever sans risque. Mauvaise idée, car une douleur lancinante me parcourut tout le bras gauche sur lequel j'avais pris appui quelques secondes auparavant. J'étais tellement obsédé par la douleur que j'éprouvais à la tête, que j'en avais oublié mes bras. Une fois debout, un léger vertige me prit à nouveau. Je parvins tout de même à garder l'équilibre. Fébrilement, je fis un pas, je vacillais un petit peu, puis refis un deuxième pas. Tout doucement, je parvins à sortir de ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un tambour dans la tête et, malgré mes lunettes, ma vue était un peu brouillée. Je m'assis sur la première marche pour éviter une éventuelle chute. Quelques minutes d'attentes et je pus enfin me relever. J'étais obligé de me tenir à la rambarde de l'escalier malgré la douleur qui me transperçait le bras. J'en fis difficilement abstraction et commençais à descendre les marches. La lumière dans la cuisine était allumée et j'hésitais à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le tambour dans ma tête reprit de plus belle et j'étais obligé de me tenir au mur. Je n'avais pas la force de faire demi-tour. J'entrais donc dans la cuisine, assez difficilement, la lumière était violente. Je mis quelques minutes à m'habituer à cette forte lueur qui me transperçait le crâne. Rémus Lupin était assis à la table et ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je continuais à avancer pour aller m'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. La douleur était affreuse et je regrettais franchement de m'être levé. Rémus leva la tête vers moi et bondit immédiatement de sa chaise pour venir m'aider à avancer jusqu'à la mienne. Une fois assis, je le remerciais. Il semblait étonné de me voir debout et encore plus à cette heure-là.

- Harry tu ne devrais pas être debout. Tu as une mine épouvantable heureusement que Molly ne te voit pas comme ça. Pourquoi es-tu debout ?

- J'n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir depuis la visite de Dumbledore et puis je suis affamé !

D'un coup de baguette, Rémus fit venir plusieurs paquets de gâteaux sur la table avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tiens Harry. A l'expression de ton visage, je pense ne pas me tromper si je te dis qu'à mon avis la douleur n'est pas partie ?

- Non, la douleur n'est pas partie. Au contraire, c'est pire. Mais c'est de ma faute alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et puis Dumbledore m'a dit que Madame Pomfresh allait passer dans la matinée.

- Oui elle passe ce matin. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Tu souffrais moralement et tu as fait ce que tu pensais bien. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Le principal c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu saches que ce n'est pas la solution et que tu aies compris que tu avais des personnes autours de toi prête à t'aider si tu en as besoin.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre, alors je gardais le silence. Après quelques minutes à engloutir biscuits sur biscuits, je finis par me tourner vers lui pour lui répondre d'un petit sourire. Une fois rassasié, je me relevai péniblement afin de regagner ma chambre. Rémus vint aussitôt à mon secours afin de m'aider à remonter ce nombre incalculable de marches. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon lit et malgré la faible lueur de ma chambre, j'ai pu le voir esquisser un sourire en voyant la boule que formaient mes draps. Je me rallongeai et lui glissai un petit « bonne nuit ». Il sortit silencieusement de ma chambre afin de ne réveiller personne. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affichait maintenant 4 heures et quart. Je retirai mes lunettes et me retournai une dernière fois.

_Quelques heures après s'être endormi, il se sentit secoué à nouveau, et ressenti comme une sensation de déjà vue. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et croisa le regard de..._


	10. Infirmière et confidence

**Luna900 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui , je publie également sur un autre site , je suis ravie que tu t'en sois souvenu en la lisant. Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît. Bises**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Harry veut mener l'enquête pour plusieurs raisons. Evidemment , il veut découvrir qui est le traître mais ce n'est pas sa seul raison. Il vient de faire une T.S et psychologiquement il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme alors cette enquête lui donne un but , une motivation. Ses amis vont-ils accepter de l'aider ? Ce serait une nouvelle enquête du trio d'or... Harry devrait donc remonter un peu la pente , mais pour combien de temps ? Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! Qui réveille Harry ? Bonne question ! Réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira , je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) Bises.**

**Chapitre 10 : Infirmière et confidence.**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et croisa le regard de Madame Weasley. Celle-ci lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de lui faire un petit bisous sur son front.

- Harry , l'infirmière vient d'arriver. Si tu ne te sens pas apte a descendre dans la cuisine prendre ton petit-déjeuner , demande a l'infirmière de me le dire pour que je te monte un plateau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je descendrais , je ne crois pas que j'aurais la patience de rester une journée de plus dans ce lit. En plus , j'ai envie de discuter avec Ron.

Une personne frappa à la porte et Madame Pomfresh entra. Madame Weasley s'éclipsa alors discrètement pour laisser l'infirmière procéder a un rapide bilan sur son jeune patient. Harry souffrait toujours de la tête mais les quelques heures de sommeil avait , au plus grand bonheur du jeune sorcier , atténuer la douleur. Son bras droit était vraiment douloureux. Apparemment , il avait dû dormir dessus. Par contre , il ne ressentait plus que des picotements dans son bras gauche. Une fois l'examen terminé , et après qu'il est répondu a quelques questions , l'infirmière lui donna deux potions a boire. La première était buvable sans difficulté mais il dû se faire violence pour boire la deuxième qui était vraiment amère. Madame Pomfresh lui ordonna de rester allongé au moins cinq minutes , le temps que les potions fassent effets. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en colère l'infirmière , Harry lui obéit sagement. Et c'est dix minutes plus tard , après un ultime examen qu'il fût autorisé a se lever de son lit.

Faisant preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse pour se mettre debout afin de ne pas faire changer d'avis l'infirmière. Craignant également que les vertiges de la nuit se reproduise , Harry commença donc par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Puis voyant que sa allait , il se leva. Aucun vertige. Alors il remercia l'infirmière puis descendit dans la cuisine pour manger , en espérant que Ron serait là aussi. En rentrant dans la pièce , il ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer face aux nombres de personne présente. En effet , toute les personnes présente lors de son anniversaire était là. Il y avait également Mondingus et Rogue ( à son grand désespoir ). Il n'adressa aucune parole a quiconque et alla s'installer auprès de Ron. Il commença à manger et profita du bruit que toute les discussions provoquaient pour glisser à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait lui parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance. Ce qui eût pour effet d'intriguer grandement Ron , qui se dépêcha d'avaler son repas , ce qui fit sourire Harry. Une fois leurs petits-déjeuners terminés , ils sortirent rapidement de la cuisine pour monter dans la chambre d'Harry. Les deux amis , presque frères , s'installèrent sur le lit du jeune garçon. Ron fixa son ami attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Alors Harry commença son récit , expliqua ce qu'il avait caché à Dumbledore. Il lui parla également de ses soupçons envers Rogue et aussi l'hypothèse qu'une personne sois sous imperium. Plus exactement Mondingus. A la fin de son long récit , le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes avant que Ron ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

- C'est sûre Tu-sais-qui ne devrait pas être au courant pour ce qui c'est passé. Quelqu'un lui a forcément dit. Un espion dans l'ordre , sa peut avoir des conséquences graves. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière guerre , Dumbledore a dû prendre des précautions pour pas que sa se reproduise. Et si lui n'a rien remarqué , comment nous on pourrait ? Mais ta raison , il faut quand même chercher. Pour l'instant allons en parler à Hermionne , sans elle , on ne va pas aller loin.

Au même moment une tornade brune entra dans la chambre.

- Sans qui , vous n'irez pas loin ? Leurs demanda Hermionne , un léger sourire aux lèvres , se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent et lâchèrent un soupir en même temps avant de diriger leurs regards sur leur amie qui attendait leurs réponses. Et ce fût Harry qui se lança , et comme pour Ron quelque instants auparavant , il lui expliqua alors pourquoi ils allaient avoir besoin d'elle. Lorsqu'il eût finit , Hermionne semblait plongée dans ses pensés. Après quelques minutes elle expliqua au garçons ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Franchement , je ne pense pas que Dumbledore pourrait une nouvelle fois , ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y a un espion. Mais a part les membres de l'ordre , personnes n'est au courant , pour ta tentative de suicide. Alors je ne vois pas comment V-Voldemort aurait pu l'apprendre. Un espion ici , ce serait vraiment une très mauvaise chose. Tu aurais dû prévenir le professeur Dumbledore Harry. Des vies peuvent être en jeu.

- Hermionne , tu crois franchement que Dumbledore va me croire comme sa , sans aucune preuve. Il faut enquêter avant et si on découvre la moindre chose , j'irai directement lui dire. Mais si à la fin des vacances , nous n'avons rien , inutile de créer le doute pour rien dans l'ordre.

- Je veux bien enquêter ces prochains jours avec vous , mais Harry même si tu n'a aucune preuve à la fin des vacances , il faudra que tu en parle quand même avec le professeur Dumbledore. Par sécurité.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer son accord. De toute manière , il savait très bien que c'était inutile d'essayer de faire changer d'avis sa meilleure amie.

_Et c'est donc tous les trois qu'ils commencèrent à imaginer un plan , trop absorbés par leur tâche , aucun d'eux ne se rendirent compte qu'une personne les écoutaient à travers la petite ouverture de la porte..._


	11. Alors enquêtons

**Ankana87 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et non ce n'était pas le regard de Voldemort mais sa aurait pu ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira , bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Je te l'accorde le trio d'or n'est pas vraiment prudent mais si ils l'étaient ce ne seraient pas vraiment drôle et il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ^^ En même temps , ils sont au QG de l'ordre du phénix , la logique voudrait qu'ils ne soient pas obligés d'être prudent mais bon... Tu apprendras bientôt qui écoutait ou du moins tu aura une idée ( même si tu en as déjà une ). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Et oui , il y a bien un espion , les prochains chapitres t'en apprendra plus ! Je vais faire attention à mes phrases car je sais bien que c'est chiant de lire une fiction quand les phrases ne sont pas écrites correctement ou bizarrement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Chapitre 11 : Alors enquêtons...**

_Trop absorbés par leurs tâches, aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'une personne les écoutait à travers la petite ouverture de la porte._

Alors tous les trois commencèrent à réfléchir à la méthode à employer pour pouvoir espionner le plus discrètement possible. Ils furent rejoints au bout d'une heure par une Ginny, heureuse de participer aussi. Après une longue discussion, il fut décidé que leur plan se déroulerait en deux étapes bien distinctes. Les deux filles se chargeront d'étudier le comportement de tous les membres de l'Ordre, en particulier celui de Rogue et de Mondingus. Les garçons utiliseront les oreilles à rallonge pour écouter toutes les conversations y compris celles en dehors des réunions. Une réunion est prévue à la fin de chaque semaine pour mettre en commun toutes les informations récoltées.

Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Harry d'aller questionner Remus. Elle voulait savoir comment ils avaient su, à l'époque, qu'il y avait un traître dans leurs rangs. Même si, sur le moment, ils n'avaient pas réussi à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Ils commencèrent immédiatement leurs enquêtes. Les filles descendirent, Hermione alla dans la cuisine et Ginny partit dans le salon. Ron prit aussitôt une paire d'oreilles à rallonge et Harry descendit dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir discuter avec Remus. L'enquête commençait.  
Harry entra dans la cuisine et aperçut Remus en pleine discussion avec Tonks. Il décida donc de s'asseoir et attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini de parler. Et c'est seulement au bout de vingt minutes, au moment où Tonks dut partir, qu'il put aborder Remus.

- Remus, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr Harry.

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce et allèrent dans une pièce vide où il pourrait discuter sans être dérangé.

- Je t'écoute Harry, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Harry souffla un grand coup puis se lança.

- Premièrement, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir réveillé l'autre jour. Même si prévenir Dumbledore n'était pas forcément utile. Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose qui est important pour moi. Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait un traître dans l'ordre la dernière fois et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été découvert ? J'ai réellement besoin d'une réponse.

Remus resta un instant à fixer Harry, puis il commença ses explications tout en cherchant ses mots.

- Tu dois savoir Harry, que même si l'histoire semble se répéter, le contexte est nettement différent. A l'époque, la guerre durait déjà depuis quelques années et malgré tous les sourires que l'on pouvait voir sur les visages, les gens étaient extrêmement méfiants. Toutes les personnes que nous étions amenées à côtoyer pouvaient à tout instant nous trahir. C'était ce que Voldemort souhaitait, que nous n'ayons plus confiance en notre entourage. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre venaient tout juste de finir leurs études, y compris nous. Et à cet âge, on veut encore croire en l'amour et l'amitié. On y croyait et j'y crois encore.

Remus souffla un grand coup et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

- Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il y avait un traître dans nos rangs, nous sommes tous tombés de haut. Certaines personnes ont été mises à l'écart, mais Voldemort arrivait toujours à contrer tous nos plans et à chaque fois on manquait d'y laisser nos vies. Tes parents, Sirius et moi-même n'avons jamais soupçonné Peter. Lorsque nous étions en mission, chacun d'entre nous protégeait l'autre et plus d'une fois Peter nous a sauvés la vie. Pour nous, notre amitié était éternelle. C'était notre force, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré. Tout s'est brisé brutalement. Il a fallu attendre douze ans pour connaître la vérité. Bref, il me semble avoir répondu à ta question.

- Oui, merci Remus. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de revenir sur ce moment, mais j'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses aux questions que je me posais.

- De rien Harry, tu sais même si la fin n'a pas été heureuse, c'est aux meilleurs moments auxquels je pense. Ces fous rires incontrôlables qu'on a eus, sont des souvenirs indélébiles. Rien ne peut les effacer.

Après une petite accolade, ils durent se séparer. Une réunion de l'Ordre devait avoir lieu dans la demi-heure et Remus devait y aller. Harry resta quelques minutes dans ses pensées avant de partir rapidement rejoindre Ron. Il prit immédiatement une paire d'oreilles à rallonge afin d'être prêt pour le début de la réunion. En attendant, il échangea quelques mots avec son meilleur ami. Mais contrairement à lui, il n'avait rien appris d'intéressant. Il échangea encore quelques mots avant de se stopper net en entendant des chaises racler sur le sol et une porte se fermer : ça y est, la réunion débutait.

_Mais leur enthousiasme fut de courte durée car…_


	12. La fin de l'enquête

**StrixChuu :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et de savoir que ma fic te plaît me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vraie que l'histoire avance assez vite mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est le début et qu'il faut que je mette l'histoire en place mais la suite sera un peu plus lente et les chapitres un peu plus long. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Quand Rémus dit " même si l'histoire semble se répéter , le contexte est différent " , il parle en faite de la guerre en générale et du fait qu'elle recommence après 14 ans de paix. Il y a des morts , des disparitions et un climat de terreur s'est installé sur le pays. Pour la réaction de Ron et Harry , je te laisse découvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Un grand merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de phrases mal écrite ou mal tourné dans le chapitre précédent et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage Rémus/Harry parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez dans les livres et que notre cher loup-garou devrait avoir un place plus importante dans la vie du gryffondor ( Je respecte profondément le travail de J.K Rowling et j'adore ses livres ^^ ). Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 12 : La fin de l'enquête.**

Mais leur enthousiasme fut de courte durée car, à peine la porte fermée, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien. C'était si évident pourtant. Un sortilège d'impassibilité avait été mis en place. Comment avaient-ils pu être si naïfs ?

Ils retournèrent donc tous les deux dans leur chambre. Harry était vraiment énervé de voir une partie de son plan tomber à l'eau. Surtout à cause d'un fichu sort. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?  
Il devait à tout prix avoir des preuves, s'il voulait convaincre Dumbledore de la présence d'un espion.

Ron, lui, ne disait rien. Il était déçu que leur tentative n'ait rien donné. Mais il était persuadé que les filles apporteraient quelque chose de concret dans leur enquête. Après tout, leur intelligence n'était plus à prouver et comme toutes les filles, leur instinct féminin les guiderait sur une piste.

La semaine passa sans qu'aucun événement important n'arrive. Leur première réunion arriva donc dans un climat plutôt calme et détendu. Les quatre amis n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect par rapport aux membres de l'Ordre qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir durant cette semaine. Mais beaucoup d'informations leurs étant verrouillées, leur enquête se révéla beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu.

La semaine suivante, les quatre jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas plus avancés. Le seul événement de la semaine avait été les lettres en provenance de Poudlard leur apportant la liste de leurs fournitures ainsi que le traditionnel mot leur indiquant la date et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express. Alors pour cette deuxième réunion, que des banalités furent échangées. Ils essayèrent de faire vaguement le point depuis le début de leur enquête mais le constat était affligeant. Rien, ils n'avaient rien !  
A ce moment là, un hibou noir s'engouffra par la fenêtre. A sa patte une lettre noire était attachée. Le hibou s'arrêta devant Harry et leva la patte afin que son destinataire puisse décrocher l'enveloppe. Aussitôt fait, le hibou repartit immédiatement. Les quatre amis ne disaient mots. Ron, Ginny et Hermione attendaient qu'Harry lise sa lettre. Celui-ci hésita un moment avant de se décider de l'ouvrir. L'expéditeur ne faisait aucun doute. Et c'était donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il l'ouvrit sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

_« Mon cher Harry, tu devrais penser à fermer les portes lorsque tu t'entretiens avec tes amis... Mais je vais te faciliter la tâche, oui, un de mes espions se trouve dans vos rangs ou plutôt dans ceux de Dumbledore. Car ça ne fait aucun doute que tu seras bientôt à mes côtés. Je t'offre même la possibilité d'y emmener tes amis. Après tout, c'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas, qu'ils vivent ? Je sais aussi que le vieux fou continue de vous verrouiller l'accès à toutes les informations essentielles de cette guerre. Je sais aussi, ô combien ça t'énerve, ô combien ça vous énerve. Mais après tout, l'attitude de Dumbledore est tout à fait normale. Avec tout ce qu'il te cache, espères-tu réellement un changement ? Si oui, alors tu es bien naïf. Tu es son jouet et tu le resteras. Même moi, j'ai plus de considération pour toi que lui. Le choix est donc simple n'est-ce pas ? Je terminerais cette lettre par une simple question... Dis-moi Harry, sais-tu que Dumbledore avait eu une fille ? »_

Un silence pesant s'était installé, un silence qu'Hermione finit par briser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois Harry ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tendit la lettre. La main tremblante, Hermione prit la lettre et fonça rapidement les sourcils. Elle passa immédiatement la lettre à Ron, qui à son tour la passa à sa sœur.  
Celle-ci se retourna vers Harry et lui posa la question qui brûlait aux lèvres des deux autres.

- Heu, c'est quoi cette langue Harry ?

- Bah de l'anglais Ginny, tu sais cette langue que nous utilisons tous les jours...

Ginny était sur le point de lui répondre mais Hermione fût bien plus rapide qu'elle.

- Non Harry, cette langue n'est en aucun cas de l'anglais pour moi ce ne sont que des gribouillis. Ces sortes de mots, ne sont même pas formés par des lettres existantes.

- Mais vous divaguez, je suis parfaitement capable de reconnaître l'anglais. Ça fait des années que je parle, lis et écris cette langue au quotidien.

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas de l'anglais, je ne savais pas que c'était possible mais il semblerait que la lettre soit écrite en fourchelang. Alors s'il te plaît, lis-nous cette lettre à voix haute.

Harry, étonné par ce que son amie venait de dire, s'exécuta. Une fois la lecture finie, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Chacun essayant de trouver un sens à cette nouvelle lettre. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui décida de rompre le silence. Elle s'adressa directement à Harry.

- Il faut que tu parles à Dumbledore au plus vite. Nous quatre ne pouvons pas mener cette enquête aussi bien qu'eux. Nous devons nous protéger avant tout. Je n'accepterais jamais de le rejoindre car je préfère mourir libre qu'esclave d'un homme aussi monstrueux que lui. Après cette lettre, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que la présence d'un traître au sein de l'ordre ne fait plus le moindre doute. Nous sommes, nous-mêmes espionnés.

- Ma sœur a raison, nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour mener ça tout seul. Mais je me demande pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui veut que tu saches que Dumbledore a eu une fille. C'est étrange. Au moins, maintenant, il n'y a aucun doute. Il y a bel et bien un espion dans cette maison.

- J'approuve la décision de Ron et Ginny. Cette enquête nous dépasse tous les quatre et je pense que continuer et s'obstiner là-dedans serait une grave erreur. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Voldemort semble être au courant de quelque chose d'important. Une chose que cacherait Dumbledore à Harry. Et il semble sûr de lui. Il semble persuadé qu'Harry sera très en colère contre le directeur. Mais il est aussi possible, que tout ce qui concerne Dumbledore soit inventé dans le but de détourner Harry de lui. Nous devrons tous être prudents désormais. Surtout toi Harry.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit rien à ses amis, il n'y avait rien à dire tout simplement. Ils avaient raisons. L'enquête était parfaitement inutile maintenant. L'espion savait qu'ils étaient à sa recherche et ne devait pas avoir pris de risque pour ne pas faire tomber sa couverture. Et c'est le lendemain soir, qu'Harry et ses amis réussirent enfin parler à Dumbledore. Tous les quatre, en même temps prononcèrent la même phrase.

- Professeur Dumbledore, un espion a infiltré l'Ordre.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Bravo, toutes mes félicitations. J'espère que, cette fois-ci, vous allez réagir plus vite.

Il sortit de la cuisine. Il ne sembla pas remarquer les regards choqués de ses amis et celui blessé de son directeur.


	13. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à la maison.**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le moment de ses propos. Il avait dit ça sans vraiment avoir réfléchi. En fait, il le pensait mais regrettait de l'avoir dit. Ses amis lui avaient fait la morale et les filles ne lui avaient pas parlé pendant deux jours. Il n'avait pas revu Dumbledore depuis l'autre soir. Et finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Au début, il pensait s'excuser mais cette idée ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Il voulait assumer ses propos jusqu'au bout. Malgré ces derniers événements, son humeur était plutôt bonne.

Du côté des filles, l'ambiance était bien différente. Elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'Harry avait osé dire au directeur de Poudlard. Elles avaient cherché une explication à cette soudaine colère mais elles ne disposaient pas de tous les éléments pour pouvoir le dire réellement. Après avoir discuté entre elles, les deux filles décidèrent d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore dans le dos des garçons. Car Ron, en ami fidèle, aurait pris ça comme une véritable trahison. Harry, lui, serait rentré dans une colère noire. Elles choisirent néanmoins de ne pas tout révéler à leur directeur mais suffisamment pour qu'il essaye d'apporter un peu d'aide à Harry. Car Ginny et Hermione étaient persuadées que la lettre de Voldemort avait un peu, beaucoup chamboulé Harry.  
Ensemble, elles rédigèrent une belle lettre. Elles avaient dit l'essentiel sans pour autant trahir leur ami. Le hibou partit dix minutes après. Elles savaient très bien qu'elles n'obtiendraient aucune réponse. Ou du moins pour l'instant. La rentrée ayant lieu le lendemain, le directeur attendrait sans doute leur retour à Poudlard pour d'éventuelles questions ou précisions. En attendant, elles préparèrent leurs valises tout en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien.

Cette même journée, le professeur Albus Dumbledore se trouvait à Poudlard. Il était assis derrière son bureau directorial. Quelqu'un serait entré à ce moment là, il aurait pu voir des larmes couler sur les joues du directeur. Car oui Dumbledore pleurait. De doute, d'inquiétude mais surtout de tristesse. Les mots d'Harry l'avait blessé. Il ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de comportement du jeune sorcier. Il avait pu voir dans les yeux d'Harry, une froide colère envers lui. Il l'aimait bien ce gamin, il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux plus qu'aucun autre élève. Albus sentait que malgré ses sourires, Harry souffrait toujours profondément. Le directeur fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups secs à sa fenêtre. Un petit hibou qu'il reconnut comme celui appartenant au jeune Weasley attendait qu'il lui ouvre la fenêtre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Le volatile se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour détacher la lettre de la patte du hibou. Celui-ci étant, en effet, très agité. Une fois sa missive remise à son destinataire, le petit hibou alla auprès du phœnix de Dumbledore pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir. Le directeur déplia alors la lettre.

_« Professeur Dumbledore, nous sommes désolées de vous déranger pour ce dernier jour de vacances mais nous pensons que c'est suffisamment important pour nous le permettre. Nous voulions vous parlez d'Harry. J'imagine que, comme nous, vous avez remarqué son changement d'attitude. Nous pensons en connaître la raison ou tout du moins une partie. Depuis qu'Harry a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie, les choses sont assez compliquées. Les messages de Voldemort sont toujours présents. Évidemment Harry ferme son esprit mais comme vous devez vous en douter cela n'arrête nullement Voldemort. Une deuxième lettre est arrivée confirmant nos craintes sur la présence d'un espion au sein de l'ordre mais pas que ça. La lettre était écrite en Fourchelang et j'avoue qu'avant ça, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Harry a besoin d'aide professeur Dumbledore et nous n'arrivons pas à le sortir de là. Voldemort cherche à atteindre Harry et il lui dit des choses qui le font souffrir même s'il ne laisse rien paraître. J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas compte des propos qu'Harry a pu tenir et que vous arriverez à le rassurer. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire._

Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

Dumbledore semblait soucieux à la fin de sa lecture. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry lui cacherait une lettre de Voldemort. Même si, il doit l'avouer, il ne lui parlait presque plus de ses problèmes ayant un lien plus ou moins proche du Lord noir. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire parler Harry, qu'il se confie un peu pour se soulager le cœur.

Au square Grimmaurd c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens pour récupérer les dernières affaires à mettre dans leur valise. Ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, en retard pour la gare. La garde rapprochée était déjà là pour conduire les jeunes sorciers en toute sécurité à King's Cross. Contrairement aux plus jeunes, les adultes étaient vraiment inquiets de ce qui pourrait se produire sur le chemin de la gare. Mais rien ne se passa, Voldemort ne tenta rien durant le trajet. L'Ordre était soulagé car une fois Ron, Ginny, Hermione et surtout Harry à Poudlard, ils ne risqueraient plus rien.

Onze heures sonna et le Poudlard Express se mit en route. Dernières recommandations presque criées au quatuor avant que le train ne disparaisse de leur vue. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets pendant que Ginny et Harry se cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Le seul compartiment où il restait de la place était occupé par deux personnes qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Deux amis qui les avaient accompagnés au mois de juin au Ministère. Pour Harry c'était surtout deux amis de plus qu'il avait mis en danger. Mais pour l'instant, tous les quatre se racontèrent respectivement leur été. Enfin plus ou moins, car Ginny et Harry ne pouvaient pas tout leur dire. Même si au fond d'eux, ils n'aimaient pas mentir à leurs amis. A la moitié du voyage, Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre après avoir effectué une ronde dans le train. Le groupe continua de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de mettre leur uniforme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Puis rapidement se dressa devant eux la majestueuse école de magie.

- On est de retour chez nous les amis !

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec un sourire. Oui, il avait raison. Poudlard était leur maison.


	14. Le festin

**La chanson du choixpeau est extrait du cinquième tome d'Harry Potter, chapitre 11 !**

**StrixChuu :**** Oui, les mots d'Harry doivent faire mal à Dumbledore mais je pense que c'est, hum disons mérité ! Tu saura rapidement qui est l'espion et si Voldemort parviendra à ses fins ( on verra ^^ ). Merci pour ta review. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** En effet, Harry pense que si il avait su la prophétie dès le début, il ne serait pas tombé dans le piège de Voldemort et ainsi Sirius serait encore vivant. Il est donc très en colère contre le directeur de Poudlard , qui d'après lui, lui cache toute les informations essentielles. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour te laisser la surprise. Il est de retour à Poudlard, reste à savoir comment les choses vont évoluer... Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Bises.**

**Chapitre 14 : Le festin.**

Les quatre amis accompagnés de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tables , celle des rouges et or pour le quatuor et Neville. Celle des serdaigles pour Luna l'éternelle rêveuse. Une fois installés , ils attendirent leurs professeur de métamorphose qui devaient arriver avec les premières années. L'attente fût de courte durée car peu de temps après , la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur leurs professeur qui était suivi par des enfants un peu apeurés. McGonagall installa un tabouret sur lequel elle posa un antique chapeau de sorcier raccommodé de toute parts , avec une large déchirure tout près du bord. Toute les conversations cessèrent et les première années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs. L'école toute entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe , juste au-dessus du bord , s'ouvrit alors largement et le choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
«Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons!»  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
Serpentard disait: «Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées»,  
Serdaigle disait: «Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre»,  
Gryffondor disait: «Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage»,  
Poufsouffle disait: «Je veux l'équité  
Tout mes élèv's sont à égalité.»  
Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquences  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonn' Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin , à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les amis  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
Maintenant le choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.  
Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers , lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence._

Toute la salle applaudirent la chanson du choixpeau même si on pouvait entendre les murmures des élève entre eux. Les chansons du choixpeau était chaque année un peu plus inquiétante , ce qui n'échappa pas à notre quatuor. Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter car le premier élève été appelé par McGonagall.

- Théophile Vandernas.

Le jeune garçon avança un peu tremblotant , s'assit sur le tabouret et le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête. Quelques secondes après , le choixpeau cria « Serdaigle ».  
Les élèves défilèrent mais trop lentement pour Ron Weasley , dont l'estomac gronder bruyamment.  
Il fut soulagé lorsque le dernier élève , Bryan Trayvies , fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais malheureusement pour lui , le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir !Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Mr Rusard , notre concierge , m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley sont interdits , sans aucune exception. La forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Tout comme le choixpeau vous l'a dit quelques minutes auparavant , il nous faut rester unie face à la menace que représente Voldemort ( frissons générales ) , l'amitié est notre plus grande force face aux ténèbres. Je ne vais pas faire attendre vos estomac plus longtemps , alors bon appétit !

Tout les plats se remplirent et les élèves débutèrent leur repas. Harry était heureux , Poudlard était sa véritable maison et rien , pas même une lettre de Voldemort ne pourrait gâcher ce bonheur. Il discuta chaleureusement avec ses amies , ria aux blagues de ses camarades , ce soir tous ces soucis semblait bien loin. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards insistants du professeur Dumbledore. Ni même les regards soucieux que Ginny et Hermionne lui jetaient. Car pour elle , c'était évident , ce n'était qu'une simple accalmie et demain tout redeviendrais sombre.


	15. Avant l'automne

**StrixChuu :**** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, la chanson du choixpeau est sympa mais malheureusement comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, elle n'est pas de moi... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Bises**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as raisons, les maisons de Poudlard doivent s'unir si ils veulent remporter la guerre. Voldemort ne lâchera rien et Harry devra se montrer prudent... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Chapitre 15 : Avant****l'automne.**

Et les filles avaient raisons. Le lendemain , Harry semblait à nouveau triste. Cette petite flamme qui d'habitude brillait dans ses yeux semblait à nouveau s'être éteinte. Dans son regard , on pouvait lire une profonde tristesse , une douleur profonde mais on ne pouvait rien voir de positif. Ce qui affectait profondément ses amies , en particulier Ginny. La jeune sorcière ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié envers Harry. Et ceux depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et voir le garçon qu'elle aime souffrir et être impuissante face à sa , la rendait malade. Elle souhaitait plus que tout l'aider mais comment ?

Les amies de Harry ne furent pas les seuls à s'apercevoir du mal être du jeune sorcier. Les professeurs aussi s'inquiétaient beaucoup en particulier le directeur. Et certains élèves parlaient à voix basses lorsque celui-ci passait près d'eux. L'ambiance était guère réjouissante en ce mois de septembre.

Les cours avaient repris et les devoirs s'étaient vite accumulés surtout pour Ron et Harry. Hermionne restait fidèle à elle même , une miss je-sais-tout. Elle travaillait durement et avait déjà en vue les aspics qui ne devait avoir lieu que l'année suivante. Et comme chaque année , elle réprimandait durement ses deux meilleurs amis afin qu'à leur tours il se consacre un peu plus à leur études.

Au début de leur troisièmes semaines , les sixièmes années se dirigèrent vers leurs doubles cours de potions , se qui , ô combien ravissait Harry. La première heure se passa dans un silence quasi religieux que seul les remarques désagréables de Rogue ne venait troubler. Gryffondor avait déjà perdu une trentaine de point ce qui ravissait les serpentards. La deuxième heure débuta exactement comme la première à la seul différence que le chaudron d'un serpentard explosa. Personne n'avait remarqué la pâleur sur le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci depuis le début de la matinée était pris de vertige ce qu'il arrivait à dissimuler malgré tout à ses deux meilleurs amies qui étaient près de lui. Une demie heure avant la fin du cours , Harry commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Il avait terriblement chaud , sa tête semblait lui peser une tonne et son cou lui était douloureux. Il souffrait également de maux d'estomac. Puis soudainement , sa vue se brouilla. Il se sentit tombé et tout devint noir autour de lui.

A l'infirmerie , le professeur Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec madame Pomfresh. Les examens que celle-ci avait pratiquée sur Harry n'était pas très bons. Elle avait découvert que le jeune sorcier se faisait vomir après ses repas ce qui avait causé une perte de poids et qui l'avait aussi grandement affaibli. Mais ces vomissements à répétition ont également causé un manque de potassium ce qui à donc entraîner une faiblesse musculaire , de la fatigue , de la constipation et même aussi une humeur dépressive. Il souffre également d'une légère déshydratation. Le directeur était très inquiet , il craignait qu'Harry retente de mettre fin à sa vie et que cette fois personne ne soit là pour intervenir. Il savait tout les moyens dont disposait le jeune sorcier afin d'être sûr que personne ne le retrouve rapidement. Il partit donc à la recherche de tout les professeurs afin qu'une surveillance soit mise en place pour le jeune garçon.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux , il ne reconnût pas immédiatement l'endroit ou il était. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Une fois qu'il eût reconnu l'infirmerie , il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit. Il chercha madame Pomfresh des yeux et ne la trouvant pas décida de s'habiller afin de retourner dans sa salle commune. Il s'éclipsa donc le plus discrètement possible.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans son dortoir tout ses camarades dormait. Il fît le moins de bruits possible afin de ne réveiller personne , se glissa dans ses couverture et tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin , le jeune Weasley fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami dans son lit. Mais ne se posa aucune question et se dépêcha de le réveiller pour allé petit-déjeuner. Hermionne tenta de savoir comment il pouvait déjà être sorti mais renonça devant le silence d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle , Harry remarqua le regard furieux que lui lançait l'infirmière ce qui intérieurement le fit sourire. Il s'attabla avec ses amies et commença à manger. Soudainement , la grande salle se fit silencieuse. Et pour cause , un hibou noir venait de s'y engouffrer portant à sa patte une lettre tout aussi noir que son plumage. A sa vue , Harry soupira. Cette fois , il ne pourrait pas le cacher à Dumbledore. Lorsque le hibou se posa devant lui , il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures qu'il pouvait entendre. Il prit la lettre et le hibou repartit immédiatement. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses amies et à Dumbledore et ouvrit sa lettre.

_« Harry , tu me déçois beaucoup , après avoir appris que tu avais tenté de mettre fin à ta vie , j'apprends aujourd'hui que tu es boulimique. Ne t'inquiète pas , je serais là pour t'aider. Bientôt tu sera à mes côtés , je te le promets. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore n'a même pas pris la peine de venir te parler. Tu vois c'est la preuve que tu n'es rien à ses yeux. Moi je t'ai tout de suite écrit ce courrier pour t'apporter mon soutient. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry , ne les laisses pas t'empêcher d'utiliser ta magie comme tu le voudrais. Tu peux dire a ton amie qu'elle a raison , je t'écris bien en fourchelang. De cette manière , tu es le seul à pouvoir la lire. Je finirais cette lettre par une deuxième questions. Maintenant que tu sais que Dumbledore avait eu une fille , est-ce que tu savais que celle-ci c'était mariée?»_

Harry resta plusieurs minute les yeux dans le vague. Les conversations se faisaient de nouveau entendre dans la grande salle. Même si pour beaucoup , la discussion portait sur cette mystérieuse lettre. Voyant la léthargie de son ami , Hermionne le pinça avant de lui dire à voix basse :

- Viens on va dehors , il y a trop de curieux ici.

Et tout les trois sortirent dehors et allèrent s'installer au bord du lac , désert à cette heure là. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'eux et commença la discussion.

- Voldemort sait pour mon passage à l'infirmerie , il sait même pourquoi. Ce qui signifie que l'espion est lui aussi à Poudlard. Il m'a également dit que tu avais raison Hermionne , il m'écrit bien en fourchelang. Puis il m'a demandé si je savais que la fille de Dumbledore c'était mariée ? Mais je ne comprend toujours pas ou il veut en venir.

- Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'il te dit à propos de Dumbledore , il peut tout simplement chercher en t'embrouiller l'esprit. Si l'espion et bel et bien à Poudlard , sa réduit considérablement la recherche. Tu dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore Harry , c'est bien trop important pour que sa reste entre nous.

- Pour une fois , je suis d'accord avec Hermionne , tu dois aller voir Dumbledore sans plus attendre. Un espion dans l'ordre , sa correspond à des vies en dangers. Les conséquences peuvent être désastreuse.

- Bon Harry tu va voir Dumbledore , Ron tu te dépêche sinon on va être en retard en métamorphose.

Les trois amies se séparèrent. Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon mais devoir se retrouver face à son directeur le rendit soudain mal à l'aise. Mais comme un véritable gryffondor , il n'écouta que son courage et se dirigea , a contre cœur tout de même , vers le bureau directorial.


	16. Pré-au-lard

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! En effet, l'espion de Voldemort le renseigne plutôt bien, malheureusement pour Harry. Pour la fille de Dumbledore, je dirai que tu as compris l'idée générale mais ce n'est exactement sa enfin tu verras dans les prochains chapitres... Merci pour la précision, j'ai tendance à confondre anorexie/boulimie, je corrigerai cet erreur lors de la correction final, une fois que la fiction sera terminée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu. Je voulais montrer qu'Harry n'allait pas très bien mais je ne voulais pas faire de lui une personne qui se plaint tout le temps. En générale, une personne qui va mal, garde tout pour elle jusqu'au jours ou sa explose et pour moi je trouvais l'idée de la boulimie/anorexie bonne. C'est difficile pour les proches de s'en apercevoir au début et quand ils le voyent, ils n'osent pas toujours intervenir... Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse. La plupart de mes chapitres sont corrigés mais certains sont passés entre les mailles du filet^^ Je corrigerait entièrement ma fiction une fois que je l'aurais terminé, ce sera plus simple pour moi de cette façon là ! Pour la fille de Dumbledore, je te laisse la surprise, la réponse viendra rapidement ( chapitre 18 ) et pour l'espion , réponse au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 16 :****Pré-au-lard.**

Il arriva , trop rapidement à son goût , devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'entré du bureau. Harry se rendit compte à ce moment là , qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Connaissant l'extravagance de son directeur , il se mit à citer à la statue tout les noms de confiserie sorcière et moldu qui lui passait par la tête mais rien n'a faire , la gargouille ne daigna pas bouger. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à repartir , une voix douce et calme lui parvint jusqu'au oreilles.

- Tu as oublié les suçacides Harry.

A ces mots , la gargouille bougea pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Harry porta son regard sur la personne qui venait de parler , Albus Dumbledore. Il resta quelque seconde à le regarder puis le suivit dans l'escalier. A son entré dans le bureau , il arrêta d'avancer et attendit que le directeur est pris place derrière son bureau. Ils se regardèrent pendant de nombreuse minute avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne prenne la parole.

- Assied toi Harry

Le jeune garçon aurait voulu lui répondre « et si je n'en ai pas envie? » mais il consentit tout de même à lui obéir. La discussion s'annonçait houleuse alors pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas venu de gaîté de cœur me voir. Je me trompe ?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Après tout puisqu'il savait la réponse , pourquoi posait-il la question ?

- Je ne suis pas contre toi Harry. Si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait put te blesser j'aimerais le savoir.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour sa mais pour parler de la lettre. Le jour ou vous consentirez à ne plus rien me cacher et à me dire la vérité alors peut-être que ce jour là on pourra s'expliquer mais puisque vous ne semblez toujours pas décidé alors je ne vous direz rien moi non plus.

- Alors pose moi tes questions et j'y répondrais si je peux.

- SI VOUS POUVEZ ? MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS , C'EST JUSTEMENT DE SA QUE JE PARLE , DES REPONSES QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ JAMAIS ME DONNE OU ALORS QU'A MOITIE. JE SUIS AU CENTRE DE CETTE GUERRE ET VOUS ME CACHEZ LES INFORMATIONS LES PLUS ESSENTIELLES. CE QUE JE DEVRAIS APPRENDRE PAR VOUS , JE LES APPRENDS PAR VOLDEMORT , VOUS TROUVEZ SA NORMAL ?

- Harry , calme toi , je..

- QUE JE ME CALME MAIS VOUS PLAISANTEZ J'ESPERE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE NE JAMAIS RIEN SAVOIR , DE DEVOIR ATTENDRE QU'IL Y AIT UN MORT POUR QUE VOUS CONSSENTIEZ A ME FAIRE DES REVELATIONS !

- Si tu veux des réponses , calme toi.

- VOS REPONSES NE SONT JAMAIS COMPLETE ET JE SUIS TOUJOURS OBLIGE D'ATTENDRE , ENCORE ET TOUJOURS APRES VOUS.

Tout les tableaux présent dans le bureau étaient indignés de voir de quel façon Harry parlait au professeur Dumbledore et celui-ci dû intervenir pour qu'il cesse de crier à leur tours sur le jeune sorcier.

- Je comprend que tu sois en colère et que tu veuille en savoir plus. Mais si je ne te dit rien c'est pour ta sécurité. Ces derniers temps tu va mal Harry , ne vois-tu pas les regards inquiets de tes amies ? Je ne peux pas te rajouter en plus certaine vérité qui pourrait te faire du mal. Lorsque tu ira mieux , on pourra sérieusement discuter. Je t'ai révélé la prophétie en juin dernier juste après le décès de Sirius et tu ne t'en ai toujours pas remis alors tu va devoir attendre. Maintenant parlons de la lettre qui est arrivé ce matin et également de celle que tu as reçu juste avant la rentrée.

- Je vais parfaitement bien , vous vous trouvez justes des excuses pour ne rien me dire ! La lettre de ce matin indique que l'espion de Voldemort se trouve à Poudlard. Il est au courant pour mon passage à l'infirmerie et la raison aussi. C'est quand même fou qu'après Pettigrow , vous n'ayez pas été plus prudent. Bref , il écrit ces lettres en fourchelang aussi. Et il cherche toujours à m'avoir dans son camp. Le reste ne vous concerne pas.

Harry se leva et quitta immédiatement le bureau. Il l'avait énervé et ne voulait plus rester en sa présence. Le directeur n'essaya même pas de le retenir , il savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer tout seul.

Le jeune sorcier remonta furieux dans sa salle commune et voyant que malgré l'heure il y avait encore quelques élèves , il décida donc de rejoindre son dortoir. Harry bouillonnait de rage. Il en avait contre son directeur qui ne comprenait rien , contre Voldemort qui lui avait pris ses parents , contre Bellatrix qui lui avait enlevé Sirius et contre toute ces personnes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer. Il n'alla pas rejoindre ses amies en cours , ni pour le déjeuner. Il passa sa journée entière sur son lit , à passer en mémoire sa vie. Ses meilleurs souvenirs puis ses plus douloureux. Et c'est avec l'image de Sirius qu'il s'endormit.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre et la sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva. Harry , Ron et Hermionne se levèrent tôt ce jour là pour profiter pleinement de cette journée. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et quittèrent le château pour le petit village. Ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes où ils achetèrent des plumes en sucres Deluxe. Ils quittèrent ensuite la confiserie pour aller faire un tour aux Trois Balais. Mais arrivés au milieu de la rue , des dizaines de silhouettes noires surgirent de partout. Des mangemorts attaquaient.


	17. L'enlèvement

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Coucou ! Harry en a marre de toute ces cachotteries et il a bien raison. Je crois qu'à sa place, je deviendrais folle ! C'est un ado de 16 ans , mis au centre d'une guerre sans qu'on lui ai demandé son avis, qui vient de perdre son parrain de manière horrible... Sa colère est donc justifié et il est possible que Voldemort essaye d'en tirer profit mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus ( je ne suis pas gentille ^^ ). Dans ce chapitre, tu sauras enfin qui est l'espion et pourquoi... J'espère donc qu'il te plaira même si je le sais un peu court. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Un peu d'action pour faire bouger doucement les choses... Je commence tout de même en douceur mais ce n'est que le début ^^ et certains chapitres seront un peu plus mouvementés. Je suis contente de savoir que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 17 : L'enlèvement.**

Les mangemorts attaquaient. Les élèves les plus jeunes courraient en direction du château , les plus vieux restaient pour se battre. Ils furent vites rejoints par les professeurs de Poudlard , par l'ordre du phœnix ainsi que par les commerçants. Des rayons de lumière vert et rouge fusaient dans tous les sens. Le trio se retrouva vite cernés par cinq mangemorts. Hermionne et Ron se battaient chacun contre deux mangemorts tandis qu'Harry se battait en duel contre Bellatrix. Hermionne fut la première à tomber sous l'effet d'un stupéfix et le même sortilège frappa Ron moins d'une minute après. Harry se retrouva donc seul face à cinq mangemorts. Il continua avec acharnement son combat contre celle qui avait tué Sirius. Mais aussi bon sorcier qu'il été , la lutte était dur. Son adversaire avait un excellent niveau et bien plus d'expérience. Il se prit un sortilège de plein fouet qui l'envoya valser à quelque mètre et quand il se releva , cinq baguettes étaient braqués sur lui. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoique se soit , cinq éclair rouge vinrent le percuter. Puis le noir total.

A Poudlard , l'heure était au recueillement. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient morts durant le combat. Certains avaient été blessés gravement et d'autre plus légèrement. La maison gryffondor avait subi la plus grosse perte , sept morts et quatre blessés graves. Mais le pire était l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter , d'Hermionne Granger et de Ron Weasley. Personne n'avait pu porter secours au trio durant la bataille , les mangemorts y avaient veillés. Les membres de l'ordre se sentaient coupable , l'équipe pédagogique également. Mais le plus tourmenté était le professeur Dumbledore. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Le pire pour lui était que Rogue , l'homme à qui il avait donné une deuxième chance , l'avait trahi. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu pour cette attaque et pire encore avait combattu aux côtés des mangemorts. Et évidemment , il manquait à l'appel.

Au manoir de Voldemort , l'ambiance était à la fête. Leur missions avaient été un succès. Les trois jeunes sorciers avaient été capturés et aucune perte n'était à déploré dans leur rangs. Seulement quelques blessés. Severus Rogue venait de mettre un terme à son rôle d'espion de façon magistral. Même si personne dans cette pièce ne pouvait imaginer la véritable raison de Rogue. Pour eux , il avait obéi à leur maître mais pour lui c'était bien plus que sa. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord pour ce qu'il venait de faire à Dumbledore après tout il avait prévenu. Oui , il lui avait dit qu'il protégerais Potter , pour Lily , et c'est ce qu'il faisait à l'heure actuelle. Qu'importe les conséquences , au moins il pourrait vivre. C'était son engagement. Assurer la vie ( pas le bonheur ) du fils de celle qui l'aimait.

Dans ce même manoir , dans une petite cellule , étaient entassés les trois jeunes sorciers. Hermionne et Ron avait repris connaissance mais Harry était toujours inerte malgré les nombreux effort de ses deux compagnons. Secoué dans tous les sens , pincé et giflé , rien ne fonctionnait. Ils décidèrent donc d'arrêter la torture qu'ils infligeaient à leur ami inutilement.

Leur cellule était toute petite , deux mètres de largeur pour six mètres de longueur. Une bassine fissurée reposait au coin de la pièce en guise de toilette. La torche qui était fixé au mur éclairait faiblement la petite pièce. On pouvait également sentir une forte odeur d'humidité.

Ron et Hermionne essayait inutilement de trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Pour eux mais pour Harry surtout. Ils étaient tout deux terrifiés mais essayés malgré tout de faire bonne figure l'un devant l'autre. Ils se relevèrent d'un coup lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprochés. Un bruit métallique puis la porte s'ouvrit. Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix se tenaient devant eux. Ils déglutirent difficilement. Les deux nouveaux arrivants regardèrent les deux jeunes sorciers qui se tenaient debout devant eux avant de porter leur regard sur celui allongé. Le seigneur des ténèbres afficha un sourire à la vue du corps d'Harry Potter. Un petit coup de baguette et celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs. Ils ressortirent de la minuscule prison , enfermant à nouveau Ron et Hermionne. Voldemort fit léviter Harry pour l'emmener dans une petite chambre sans fenêtre. Une fois , le jeune sorcier couché sur le lit , Bellatrix prit la parole :

- Maître , le garçon il est très pâle...

- Bella , sa pâleur est tout à fait normal , il s'est pris cinq stupéfix... Va me chercher Severus !

Bellatrix sortit rapidement , laissant ainsi son maître et Harry seuls. Le seigneur des ténèbres fixa le jeune sorcier avant de sourire. Il s'avança au près de lui , pris son bras gauche et lui imposa la marque des ténèbres.

- Tu vois Harry , je te l'avais dit , tu es à moi !

Quelques instants après , Severus Rogue arriva avec plusieurs flacons colorés dans ses mains. Il s'inclina devant son maître puis approcha du lit. Il fit boire les diverses potions à Potter et esquissa un rapide sourire à la vue de la marque des ténèbres. Puis il se tourna vers le mage noir.

- Maître , ces quelques potions devraient le remettre sur pied rapidement. Il se réveillera sans doutes dans les prochaines heures.

- Bien , tu peux partir maintenant.

L'ex maître des potions sortit et Lord Voldemort , d'un coup de baguette fît apparaître un siège confortable. Il voulait être là pour le réveil d'Harry. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction du jeune garçon. Il dût attendre près de quatre heure pour le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'il émergea , Harry ne savait pas ou il était. Rapidement , les événements qui avaient eut lieu à Pré-au-lard lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il tourna difficilement la tête et aperçu son pire ennemi le regardant , un sourire triomphant sur le visage.


	18. L'arbre généalogique

**StrixChuu :**** Merci pour ta review ! Harry ne va pas trop réagir dans ce chapitre, ce sera plus dans les prochains même si dans celui-là, il s'oppose tout de même à Voldemort ( enfin tu verra ). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour la manière dont j'ai terminé mon dernier chapitre, mais il faut bien un peu de suspens pour donner aux lecteurs l'envie de lire la suite... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Severus était bien l'espion même si au fond il ne suit pas réellement Voldemort. Il vit pour Lily, juste pour elle et malgré sa haine envers James Potter, il protège leur fils mais de la meilleur manière. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry sera ravi lorsqu'il se réveillera, d'autant plus que ses amis sont prisonniers et qu'il est fort probables que Voldemort les utilises comme moyen de pression sur lui.J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 18 : L'arbre généalogique.**

Son ennemi était face à lui. Il détourna les yeux afin de les poser sur son bras gauche qui le brûlait. Il fut horrifié en apercevant la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les laissa couler le long de ses joues, oubliant que Voldemort était là. Il pensait surtout à sa famille qui avait été tuée à cause du mage noir et avoir la marque de celui-ci apposée sur son bras le dégoûtait profondément.

- Ce sont les faibles qui pleurent Harry, pas les Mangemorts.

Le jeune sorcier qui était parti bien loin dans ses pensées revint brusquement à la réalité.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je ne le serais jamais !

- Oh si tu l'es Harry, regarde donc ton bras. Et puis tu n'as pas le choix, je tiens deux personnes précieuses à tes yeux et ce serait dommage pour toi qu'ils viennent à mourir...

- Cette marque ne représente rien, je n'étais même pas conscient quand elle m'a été faite ! Relâche mes amis, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

- Cette marque représente bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Harry. Elle t'apportera la gloire crois-moi. En ce qui concerne tes amis, ils sont tout autant concernés que toi, après tout ne sont-ils pas connus pour être les deux plus grands amis d'Harry Potter ? Ils resteront enfermés jusqu'à ce que tu me sois fidèle. Si tu veux qu'ils soient nourris tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Après, ils devront choisir entre la vie à mes côtés et la mort.

Harry était anéanti, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ici, prisonnier eux aussi de cet homme infâme. Le pire était qu'il était responsable de leur captivité. Pourvu que Dumbledore trouve une solution pour venir les sortir de là. Comme il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été désagréable avec le directeur…

- Maintenant que l'on est face à face Harry, je vais pouvoir te raconter une petite histoire… Il était une fois Albus Dumbledore. Un jour vint la naissance de sa fille Jeanne Dumbledore. Celle-ci fit ses études à Poudlard ou elle excellait dans presque tous les domaines. Un jour cette fille quitta le cocon familial pour voler de ses propres ailes. Elle rencontra un homme, puis se maria avec lui. Elle passa donc de Jeanne Dumbledore à Jeanne Potter, épouse de Christopher Potter. Ensemble, ils eurent un fils qu'ils appelèrent James et ainsi naquit le premier petit fils du grand Albus Dumbledore. Ce petit garçon entra à son tour à Poudlard où il fut plus remarqué pour ses pitreries que pour ses résultats scolaires mais qu'importait, ça plaisait à son grand-père. Puis durant ces années d'études, ce jeune homme tomba fou amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il épousa dès la fin de ses études, Lily Evans devint Lily Potter. A leur tour ils fondèrent leur famille, et leur petit Harry vint au monde. Dès lors Albus Dumbledore fut arrière grand-père. Il était une fois Harry Potter âgé de seize, ignorant qu'il avait encore de la famille... Quelle magnifique histoire tu ne trouves pas ?

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » pensa fortement Harry. « Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à me cacher notre lien de parenté » Abasourdi, voilà ce qu'on pouvait dire du jeune sorcier à ce moment là.

Voldemort était amusé de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur Harry. Il avait vu différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune garçon. Il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et que ça l'aiderait pour la prochaine étape de son plan. Mais pour une fois, il était décidé à être patient, son plan se mettrait doucement en place.

Dans les sous-sols du manoir, Ron et Hermione étaient rongés par l'inquiétude. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour sauver leur ami. Ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher Voldemort d'emmener Harry avec lui. Ils avaient peur pour lui, peur de savoir ce qu'il était en train de subir. Ils pensaient également à Poudlard, plus précisément à Dumbledore. Ils espéraient du plus profond de leur cœur que leur directeur avec l'Ordre du Phénix viendraient les libérer au plus vite. Surtout pour Harry qui était entre les mains du mage noir.


	19. Le plan

**Adenoide :**** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Voldemort à marqué Harry pendant que celui-ci était inconscient car il était évident que le jeune sorcier refuserait la proposition du lord noir. Pour Severus, il ne retournera jamais du côté lumineux. Il veille sur Harry en la mémoire de Lily mais il se moque totalement de son bonheur. Il restera du côté de Voldemort même quand le trio d'or sera tombés dans la magie noir mais pour le moment, il ne sera pas très présent dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que Harry ne se contrôle pas vraiment avec Dumbledore mais en même temps, c'est tout à fait normal ! Le directeur de Poudlard passe son temps à cacher des informations... Harry n'apprendra pas la lettre que Hermione et Ginny ont envoyés à Dumbledore, ce détails sera oublié par les principaux concernés avec le temps... Je suis d'accord avec toi, il devrait corriger sa vue, s'il souhaite devenir un bon duelliste ! Pour répondre à ta question, Harry et Voldemort auront bien un lien qui les uni tout les deux, mais ce ne sera pas à cause d'un horcruxe. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Dumbledore était le grand-père de James et non de Lily mais tu avais raison sur le fond, il y avait bien un lien familliale entre les deux. Le directeur de Poudlard aurait mieux fait d'en parler plus tôt mais c'est dans ses habitudes de cacher les choses... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 19 : Le plan.**

Albus Dumbledore, le visage sombre, attendait l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une réunion avait été programmée d'urgence. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry et ses meilleurs amis aux mains de Voldemort. En quelques heures, le poids des années semblait l'avoir rattrapé. Il n'avait jamais parut aussi vieux. Il allait devoir rassurer Molly, en étant lui aussi rongé par l'inquiétude. Voir la détresse d'une mère était une des pires choses que cette guerre lui infligeait. Il était furieux d'avoir été dupé par celui qu'il considérait comme un allié. Penché au-dessus de sa pensine, il venait de retourner dans tous ces souvenirs le concernant. Rien n'aurait pu laisser prévoir cette trahison. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Harry avait raison, il n'avait pas su les protéger. Comme la dernière fois. Oui, il était responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Pas directement, il ne les avait pas tués, mais c'était tout comme. Pendant des années, il avait rejeté la faute sur Sirius Black, histoire de soulager un peu sa conscience. Après tout, il lui fallait un coupable et franchement à l'époque c'était mieux ainsi.

Des flammes vert émeraude jaillirent soudain dans la cheminée vide. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois et bientôt une dizaine de personnes se tenaient dans le bureau directorial. Tout le monde affichait un air grave, mais le pire était Molly Weasley, effondrée dans les bras de son mari. Tout le monde prit place autour du bureau et la discussion commença. On pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de cette conversation. Certaines phrases étaient suivies d'un profond silence, brisé à quelques reprises par les sanglots de Molly. La priorité était de faire sortir le plus rapidement les trois jeunes sorciers du manoir de Voldemort. Le reste n'était que des détails. Et pendant plus de quatre heures, ils montèrent un plan. Ils affineraient les détails le lendemain puis passeraient à l'action.

Au manoir de Lord Voldemort, une réunion se tenait également. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres torturait ceux qui, à ses yeux, le méritaient. Presque tout le monde en réalité. Les seuls à être épargnés fut les quelques Mangemorts à avoir brillamment réussi la mission « Pré-au-lard ». Puis il donna ses nouvelles directives, dont la mission principale était de faire tomber le Ministère. Il ordonna à d'autres de recruter quelques sorciers de plus dans leurs rangs. La réunion s'acheva. Le Seigneur Noir se dirigea dans les cachots, pour faire des deux amis de Potter, des Mangemorts eux aussi. Et tout comme Harry, ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix. Aussi Gryffondor qu'ils soient, il était sûr que, de toute manière, ils choisiraient sa marque à la mort.

Ron et Hermionne essayèrent en vain de lutter. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre lui ? Même s'ils avaient eu leur baguette, ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Chose faite, Voldemort partit comme si de rien n'était et retourna dans la chambre de son « protégé ». Le jeune sorcier qui c'était rendormi après son départ fut réveillé par un doloris qui le projeta au sol. Il ouvrit automatiquement les yeux qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, étaient brouillés de larmes. Son regard croisa le visage amusé de son ennemi.

- Si tu penses que je vais t'aider à te relever, tu rêves Harry.

Le jeune garçon se releva difficilement en jetant un regard noir à l'homme qui était en face de lui.

- Je n'espérais pas d'aide venant d'un être tel que vous.

- Pourquoi tant de haine Harry ? Nous sommes du même côté maintenant.

- Plutôt mourir que d'être de votre côté !

Un petit sourire passa sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un doloris sortit de sa baguette pour aller frapper le jeune garçon qui venait à peine de se relever, le projetant de nouveau à terre.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne compte pas te tuer. Tu vas me servir que tu le veuilles ou non. Relève-toi !

- Je ne vous servirais jamais. Si vous espérez le contraire alors vous rêvez !

Un doloris vint à nouveau percuter Harry qui était encore au sol. Cette fois, la douleur fut trop forte et un hurlement sortit de sa bouche.

- Crois-tu que je vais te laisser le choix ? Tu es un garçon intelligent alors pourquoi essayer inutilement de résister ?

Harry resta silencieux. Un nouveau doloris le frappa en pleine poitrine lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement.

- J'attends une réponse Harry et je n'aime pas attendre.

- Allez...vous...faire...foutre! lui répondit-il le souffle coupé.

Un doloris vint le frapper une fois de plus. Voldemort trouvait cette situation amusante. Il savait que le jeune sorcier finirait par craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Je reviendrais plus tard Harry lorsque tu auras eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais n'oublie pas que je tiens tes deux meilleurs amis et si tu tiens vraiment à eux, tu devras m'obéir.

Et le Seigneur Noir sortit de la chambre laissant derrière lui un Harry mal en point. Il souffrait atrocement, les doloris qu'il s'était pris lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir la chair à vif. Sa tête était si douloureuse qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il se releva avec une très grande difficulté afin de rejoindre son lit qui était bien plus confortable que le sol. Une fois allongé et après avoir tendu l'oreille pour être sûr que personne ne revenait, il laissa couler ces larmes qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser jusqu'à maintenant. Pleurer lui faisait du bien, c'était un moyen d'évacuer toutes ces souffrances. Des larmes de tristesse, d'angoisse, de colère et d'inquiétude dévalaient ses joues. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec ses amis à Poudlard à ce moment là. Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours présents pour lui et là, alors qu'à leur tour ils ont besoin d'aide, il est incapable de pouvoir les aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il était pris au piège.

Dans les cachots du manoir, Ron et Hermione souffraient également. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir le bras gauche en feu. Cette douleur leur rappelait sans cesse que désormais ils avaient la marque des Ténèbres gravée sur la peau. Ils avaient froid et faim et se tenaient collés l'un à l'autre pour essayer vainement de se réchauffer. Dans cette minuscule cellule, le silence régnait. Aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à la discussion. Pour parler de quoi de toute façon?

A Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, une nouvelle réunion venait de débuter. Ils étaient en train de peaufiner les détails de leur plan. L'attaque était prévue le lendemain matin avant le lever du soleil. Le professeur Dumbledore avait passé tous les membres de l'Ordre au Veritaserum pour s'assurer de leur intention. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trahi à nouveau. Trop de vies seraient en jeu. Le phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, partirait en éclaireur et donnerait le feu vert à son maître pour le début de l'attaque. Une dure journée de préparation les attendait.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, lorsque Voldemort décida de rendre une petite visite à Harry. La douleur avait fait tomber le jeune sorcier dans un sommeil profond qui fut immédiatement interrompu par un doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à nouveau, il se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Son corps encore douloureux frappa fortement le sol, lui arrachant un puissant cri. Harry essaya de se relever mais les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps l'en empêchaient, ce qui amusa fortement Voldemort. Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

- Alors Harry, es-tu enfin décidé à obéir ?

- A Dumbledore oui, à vous non !

Le Lord Noir lança le sortilège doloris à trois reprises sur le jeune garçon, le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Tu n'as pas choisi le bon moment pour plaisanter Harry. Et comme tu viens de le remarquer, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'humour.

- De..toute..façon..vous...n'avez...pas...grand...ch ose...alors..je...ne...m'attendais...pas...à...ce. ..que...vous...ayez...de...l'humour...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Voldemort, malgré sa difficulté à parler, il n'abandonnait pas. Et finalement c'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Sa détermination à toute épreuve. Néanmoins il devait apprendre à respecter son maître, il enchaîna deux longs doloris, qui à nouveau firent hurler Harry.

Il était quatre heures du matin, et tout autour du manoir du Mage Noir, les membres de l'Ordre attendaient le début de l'attaque. Albus Dumbledore attendait le signal de Fumseck qui ne tarda pas. Une plume rouge atterrit devant lui et aussitôt il lança le signal. L'Ordre entrait dans le manoir. Les Mangemorts donnaient l'alerte avant de partir les affronter.

Un bruit d'explosion fit sursauter Harry. Voldemort quitta précipitamment la pièce laissant le jeune sorcier à terre à la limite de l'inconscience. Il descendit rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec Dumbledore. Le duel commença.


	20. La bataille

**Nepheria4 :**** Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Voldemort n'utilise pas la bonne méthode pour faire changer de camps Harry. Les doloris pleuvent, c'est un moyen d'affaiblir le jeune sorcier mais ce n'est pas forcément le bon... C'est vrai que Dumbledore, en cachant toutes ces choses, vient de condamner trois sorciers à une vie plutôt sombre à moins qu'il ne parvienne à les sauver mais cela semble difficile. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**StrixChuu :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, moi non plus je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Harry... J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sympa avec lui mais pour mon histoire je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Notre jeune sorcier est en effet en mauvais état et même si une fuite semble difficile dans son état se serait néanmoins une bonne chose qu'il quitte ce manoir. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour te laisser la surprise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 20 : La bataille.**

Voldemort et Dumbledore s'affrontaient. Ils devaient, en même temps, esquiver les différents sortilèges que les autres envoyaient sur eux involontairement. La bataille était rude, certains membres de l'Ordre étaient blessés mais continuaient de se battre avec acharnement. Deux Mangemorts étaient morts, tombés de la main de Maugrey. D'autres étaient blessés suffisamment pour les empêcher de continuer à se battre. Les Mangemorts étaient en nombres inférieurs par rapport à l'Ordre du Phénix. La plupart étant en mission ce qui les arrangeait tous. Tonks se battait contre Bellatrix, à coup d'Avada Kedavra. Chacune évitait les sortilèges de l'autre. Remus était parti à la recherche des jeunes sorciers. Il descendit dans les cachots et tenta de les appeler. Deux voix, qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Hermione et Ron, lui répondirent. Il se précipita dans la direction des voix et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Il se retrouva devant les deux jeunes sorciers, qui tout deux avaient les lèvres bleuis par le froid.

- Vous allez bien ? Où est Harry ?

Hermione regarda Ron, puis lui répondit.

- Nous ça va Remus, mais on ne sait pas où est Harry. Voldemort est venu le chercher peu de temps après notre arrivée ici, Harry était encore inconscient à ce moment-là.

Remus hocha la tête puis emmena les deux jeunes à l'extérieur. Emmeline Vance et Elphias Doge emmenèrent aussitôt Ron et Hermione hors de la propriété afin de les faire transplaner dans un lieu sûr. Remus, lui, partit immédiatement à la recherche de celui qu'il considère comme son neveu. Il ouvrait toutes les portes, lançait quelques sortilèges à ceux qui essayaient de ralentir sa progression. Lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte bloquée par un sortilège, il fut convaincu qu'il avait trouvé Harry. Il fit exploser la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il se précipita immédiatement vers le jeune garçon qui était écroulé par terre, tout juste conscient. Il le prit dans ses bras, sous les faibles gémissements de douleurs d'Harry. Il ressortit le plus rapidement du manoir, indiqua rapidement à Alastor Maugrey de prévenir Dumbledore que les trois amis étaient maintenant hors de danger. Il sortit du manoir et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Emmeline Vance et Elphias Doge accompagnés de Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui.

- On va à Poudlard, Harry à besoin de soin. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. Maugrey doit prévenir Albus pour mettre fin à l'attaque.

Et tous les six se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Tout le monde entendait les gémissements d'Harry à chaque pas de Remus. Ils pressèrent donc le pas pour arriver plus vite à l'infirmerie. L'heure matinale leur permis de pouvoir traverser Poudlard sans croiser d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh dans un temps record. Remus alla directement poser Harry sur un lit et l'infirmière commença immédiatement les soins. La marque des ténèbres présente sur son bras choqua tous les adultes ce que remarqua aussitôt Hermione.

- N'y faites pas attention. On n'a pas eu le choix. Il avait une baguette et pas nous. On n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de nous graver cette fichue marque dans la peau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, nous avons juste été étonnés. J'imagine bien que vous ne la vouliez pas cette marque. On vous connaît suffisamment pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas attirés par la magie noire.

- Madame Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ? Vous allez pouvoir le remettre sur pied, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a été torturé miss Granger et avec les cinq Doloris qu'il s'est pris il y a trois jours, il est très faible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera remis d'ici quelques jours.

- Merci madame Pomfresh. Remus, tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour retirer cette marque ?

- Non Hermione, je ne crois pas. Tu pourras demander au professeur Dumbledore si tu veux mais Voldemort a dû faire en sorte qu'aucune personne portant sa marque ne puisse l'enlever.

Le silence se fit. L'infirmière termina les soins d'Harry et ordonna à Ron et Hermione de s'allonger dans un lit. Le froid les avait rendus tous les deux malades même si, ils étaient en meilleure forme que leur ami. Elle s'occupa ensuite des trois adultes qui souffraient de blessures légères. Ils furent vite rejoins par l'Ordre du Phénix au complet. Beaucoup de blessures superficielles, même si pour certains, un petit séjour à l'infirmerie était indispensable. Tonks, elle, dut être transférée à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'un sortilège de magie noire qui l'avait touchée de plein fouet.

Dumbledore était épuisé de son combat contre Voldemort mais soulagé de voir Harry et ses amis allongés dans leur lit. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de boire un gobelet de soupe bien chaude alors qu'Harry dormait profondément grâce à la potion de l'infirmière. Il était heureux que le plan ait bien fonctionné et qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'ait perdu la vie. Remus vint lui expliquer la présence de la marque des Ténèbres sur les bras des trois amis. Le loup-garou expliqua la question d'Hermione et Albus lui confirma qu'on ne pouvait pas effacer ce tatouage. Une heure plus tard tout le monde partit se reposer.

Harry se réveilla trois jours plus tard, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il parvint à trouver rapidement et les mit sur son nez. Il croisa le regard bleu électrique de son directeur et détourna immédiatement les yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire semblant ? De plus, se disputer maintenant avec le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas une bonne chose. Moralement, il était épuisé et physiquement, il ressentait toujours une légère douleur dans le ventre. Il était également soulagé d'être à Poudlard, de savoir ses amis en sécurité et d'être aussi loin de Voldemort. Pendant un moment, avant que Remus ne le trouve, il pensait sérieusement aux propos du Mage Noir. Pour ses amis, il était prêt à accepter ce que Voldemort lui proposait. Quelles que soient les conséquences.

Albus Dumbledore était resté plusieurs heures au chevet d'Harry après que l'infirmière lui ait indiqué qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Lorsque le jeune sorcier s'était réveillé, il avait immédiatement détourné le regard. Lui, continuait de fixer le jeune garçon, en cherchant ses mots. Il avait remarqué à quel point Harry se perdait dans ses pensées.

- Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir laissé un espion intégrer l'Ordre. Je ne pensais pas que Severus Rogue me trahirait. J'avais confiance en lui. J'ai déjà parlé avec tes amis mais étant enfermés, ils n'ont pas pu me dire exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ce manoir. Souhaites-tu me parler Harry ?

- Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut être désolé, à l'heure actuelle ça ne changera rien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, j'étais moi-même enfermé. Il n'y a que Voldemort qui venait me rendre des petites visites et on ne discutait pas vraiment. Là preuve, je suis à l'infirmerie. Il m'a juste révélé mon arbre généalogique, mais je ne pense qu'il soit utile que je vous le répète.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait pâlit d'un coup en entendant la dernière phrase d'Harry mais il se doutait bien qu'il devrait lui en parler un jour.

- Si tu connais ton arbre généalogique, tu dois savoir maintenant qui je suis pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te le révéler maintenant mais puisque c'est fait. J'ai hésité à te le dire lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard il y a six ans, mais j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir laissé aux Dursley. Comme je te l'ai dit l'an passé, lorsque tu es là-bas, Voldemort ne peut pas t'y atteindre. La magie que ta mère a mise en place la nuit ou elle est morte, est très puissante. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché notre lien de parenté mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je peux comprendre que je sois obligé de vivre chez les Dursley, mais je ne peux pas comprendre, surtout après la mort de Sirius, que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! C'n'était pas à Voldemort de me l'apprendre mais à vous ! De toute façon ça ne change rien pour moi, j'n'avais pas de famille avant, je n'en ai pas plus aujourd'hui ! Maintenant je souhaiterais me reposer, vous savez où est la sortie, pas besoin que je vous le dise.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, on en reparlera plus tard.

Harry avait déjà tourné le dos à son directeur. Il ne vit pas la tristesse dans les yeux de son grand-père. Il était furieux après lui, furieux qu'il ne lui ait rien dit plutôt. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, laissant entrer deux silhouettes familières.


	21. Un message pour trois

**Marabeilla :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Dumbledore fait beaucoup d'erreur en ce moment mais c'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on veut tout gérer. Je reconnai ne pas avoir été très gentille avec Harry ces derniers chapitre et que je lui en fais voir de toute les couleurs, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est que le début. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, cela fait beaucoup d'évènements en quelques chapitres... Harry à la vie dure ces temps-ci tout comme ses meilleurs amis. Je ne te dirais pas comment les choses vont évoluer, ce serait te gâcher la surprise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Harry et ses amis sont enfin libre, mais pour combien de temps ? Voldemort risque en effet de se servir de la marque pour faire souffrir le trio d'or mais est-ce qu'il s'arrêtera à sa ? Il est temps que Dumbledore comprenne qu'il est allé trop loin dans ces cachotteries et qu'il répare ses erreurs. Je pense que son premier défi sera de regagner la confiance d'Harry... Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 21 : Un message pour trois.**

Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley se dirigèrent vers lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Il se fit broyer les côtes par une madame Weasley heureuse de le voir réveillé. Harry était heureux de voir ses deux personnes qui l'aimaient tant. Ils furent vite rejoints par Ron, Hermione et Ginny venus prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, une fois de plus, à quel point Ginny était belle. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur se mettait à battre rapidement mais il craignait que Ron ne le prenne mal. Il était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur et n'aimait pas la savoir avec un garçon. Mais après tout peut-être ferait-il une exception avec lui ? Il espérait en tout cas. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall suivis par Arthur Weasley entrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Harry évita de croiser le regard de son directeur et salua les deux autres.

Tout le monde discutait joyeusement, heureux d'être ensemble à nouveau. D'un coup, toutes les discussions cessèrent. Hermione se tenait le bras gauche en criant de douleur, Ron et Harry se tenaient eux aussi leur bras, la douleur inscrite sur leur visage. Les trois jeunes sorciers pouvaient entendre dans leur tête la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ils ont peut-être réussi à vous ramener à Poudlard, mais vous reviendrez rapidement à mes côtés. Ça ne sert à rien de résister, votre place est ici avec moi. Hermione Granger, je t'ai déjà fait un grand honneur en t'acceptant dans mes rangs alors que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour te punir de ta fuite, sache que mes Mangemorts sont allés faire un petit tour chez toi. Ils ont tué ton père et capturé ta mère. Si tu veux la revoir vivante, le seul choix qui s'offre à toi est de venir me rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Je tiens également les jumeaux Weasley, si tu veux qu'ils vivent Ronald, je te conseille de me rejoindre. Et toi Harry j'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'une personne meurt. Si tu ne viens pas avec tes amis, je les tue tout les trois et je ne pense pas qu'Hermione et Ronald ne souhaitent voir leur famille périr par ta faute. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour revenir au manoir, si vous n'êtes pas là à seize heures demain, vous devrez en assumer les conséquences.»

Hermione fondit en larme, Ron était blanc comme un linge et Harry était pris de tremblement de la tête au pied. Les adultes présents et Ginny fixaient les trois amis, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur leur visage. Le professeur Dumbledore les regarda un à un puis fixa le rouquin.

- Monsieur Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?

Ron leva les yeux vers le directeur, pendant une bonne minute il sembla chercher ses mots puis se lança.

- Il a capturé Fred et George, tué le père d'Hermione et capturé sa mère. Nous avons jusqu'à demain seize heures pour retourner tous les trois au manoir sinon il les tuera. Nous n'avons pas le choix sinon ils vont mourir.

Un hurlement se fit à nouveau entendre. Madame Weasley venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. En une semaine, c'était la deuxième fois que Voldemort s'en prenait à ses enfants. La douleur était trop forte pour cette mère qui débordait d'amour pour ses enfants. Ses trésors à elle. Si elle venait à perdre un de ses enfants, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Son mari, s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras et essayer tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Le Professeur Dumbledore la regarda, on pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux si bleus, puis reprit la parole :

- Nous allons vérifier ces informations puis si elles s'avèrent exactes, nous ferons tout pour les sortir de là.

L'air soucieux, le directeur commença à se diriger vers la sortie, mais la voix d'Harry l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Et comment vous comptez faire pour les sortir de là ? On n'a que vingt-quatre heures. Cette fois, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser la force, ils doivent s'y attendre et être déjà prêts à cette éventualité. Aussi brillant que vous pouvez l'être, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions envisageables.

- Pour l'instant nous devons vérifier les informations qu'il vous a donné car ça pourrait être un piège même si j'en doute. Nous ne les laisserons pas mourir.

Le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau. Harry n'avait pas été convaincu par la réponse du directeur, il pensait sérieusement que la seule chance qu'ils avaient pour sauver les jumeaux et la mère d'Hermione était de se livrer à Voldemort. Il préférait sacrifier sa vie pour que d'autres puissent vivre la leur. Arthur Weasley fit sortir sa femme de l'infirmerie pour l'emmener à l'extérieur prendre l'air. Ginny sortit avec eux afin de soutenir sa mère aussi. Remus voyant que les trois jeunes avaient besoin d'être seul sortit également.

- Ron et Hermione venez vous asseoir sur le lit, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête et vinrent s'installer auprès de leur ami.

- Je crois... Je crois que je vais… que je vais me rendre au manoir. Je ne veux pas que… qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos familles. Tant pis pour la prophétie. Je crois… Je crois que c'est le seul moyen... la seule solution pour les sauver. Pour rien au monde je n'adhèrerai à ses idées mais… mais je préfère ça que de savoir les jumeaux et ta mère, Hermione, là-bas.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça mais oui nous devons rejoindre Voldemort. Je ne lui serais jamais fidèle réellement mais tant que ça peut sauver ma mère et Fred et George, je suis prête à me sacrifier.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour sortir mes frères de là. Même si, ce qui nous attend ces prochains jours sera un enfer. Je l'accepte.

- Alors nous devons partir maintenant pendant que personne ne nous surveille. Vous avez récupéré des baguettes ?

- Non pas encore Harry. On récupérera les nôtres sans doute là-bas. De toute façon à trois contre eux, on aurait peu de chances de s'en sortir.

- T'as raison Hermione. Il faut partir, mais passons par la Salle Commune avant, je veux récupérer la cape de mon père et la carte du maraudeur, ça nous sera utile pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit avec ses amis de l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent rapidement par leur Salle Commune pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'enfuir. Ils se couvrirent de la cape, Ron qui était le plus grand devait plier les genoux pour ne pas qu'on voie leur pied. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et prirent l'un des passages secrets du château. Il leur avait fallu moins de trente minutes, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie, pour atteindre Pré-au-Lard. Hermione qui avait eu dix-sept ans au mois de septembre était la seule qui savait transplaner. Harry et Ron saisirent chacun un de ses bras et fermèrent les yeux le temps du transport. Lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent devant un manoir, le même qu'ils avaient quitté trois jours plus tôt. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'immense portail qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sans qu'ils ne fassent le moindre geste. A peine entrés, le portail se referma aussitôt, scellant ainsi leur destin. Tous les trois, main dans la main, avancèrent jusqu'à la grande porte en bois et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à frapper...


	22. Retour en enfer

**StrixChuu :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, Dumbledore cherche toujours à repousser les discutions et sa peut vraiment être énervant... En effet, Voldemort pense vraiment à tout. Il sait très bien que le trio d'or sera prêt à tout pour sauver les prisonniers, que pour rien au monde ils ne les laisseraient mourir. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bonne lecture !**

**nepheria4 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction te plait et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûre, ils font peut être une erreur en se rendant à Voldemort mais même si c'est un piège, ils pourront au moins se dire qu'ils ont essayés, tout tentés pour les sauver. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**ankana87 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaise ! J'essaye de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages même si, à certains moments, je suis obligée de jouer avec les limites. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Marabeilla :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère évidemment que la suite te plaira. C'est vraie qu'en ce moment, les jumeaux et la mère d'Hermione vivent des moments très difficiles, je te laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, il fallait que Voldemort trouve un moyen de pression sur le trio d'or et c'est sur que leurs vie auprès des mangemorts ne sera pas facile... Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 22 : Retour en enfer.**

Et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Le trio d'or entra dans le manoir en essayant de dissimuler au maximum leur peur. Lord Voldemort fit son apparition presque aussitôt provoquant un léger mouvement de recul des trois jeunes. Un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique apparut sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de baguette. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient de nouveau à la merci du Lord Noir.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi vite. Je suis ravi que ma menace ait été prise au sérieux. Bellatrix vient là !

- Maître, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Libère nos prisonniers, nous n'en avons plus besoin ici.

Bellatrix partit immédiatement faire ce que son maître souhaitait. Voldemort regarda les trois sorciers face à lui et s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Harry, puis reprit la parole.

- Bien que vous en doutiez, je n'ai qu'une parole. Bellatrix est en train de libérer nos trois otages pour que vous puissiez prendre leur place. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas montré votre fidélité à mes côtés, vous serez enfermés. Severus et Lucius venez là.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent immédiatement, s'inclinant devant leur maître.

- Severus, prend Granger avec toi et emmène-la dans une cellule. Lucius fait la même chose avec Weasley. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas communiquer ensemble. Moi je m'occupe de Potter.

Severus Rogue agrippa fermement le bras d'Hermione et la descendit, assez brutalement, dans les cachots du manoir et la jeta dans une des premières cellules. Lucius serrait tout aussi fort Ron, à son tour il descendit dans les cachots et le jeta dans une des cellules les plus éloignées. Les deux Mangemorts jetèrent plusieurs sortilèges sur les cellules et remontèrent attendre leur maître dans un des salons.

Voldemort ordonna à Harry de le suivre, ils montèrent deux étages et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Le Lord Noir faisait beaucoup de détours pour que le jeune sorcier ne puisse pas mémoriser le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans la même chambre qu'il avait quittée trois jours auparavant. Rien n'avait changé, les draps étaient les mêmes. Il poussa, assez violemment, Harry sur le lit.

- J'ai été très déçu de ton comportement Harry. Partir ainsi dans les bras d'un loup-garou est une honte. Les hybrides ne sont pas nos amis, ils sont juste là pour nous servir. C'est une des leçons que tu dois apprendre. Tu as choisi de revenir pour que je libère les familles de tes amis mais maintenant si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à Granger et Weasley, tu vas devoir te montrer coopératif sinon tu assisteras à leur torture.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Tout lui semblait noir autour de lui et il se sentait si faible et impuissant. Il était incapable de protéger ses amis et ça le rendait malade. Devoir obéir à l'assassin de ses parents, cet homme qui a brisé sa vie. Et revoir Bellatrix, la femme qui a pris la vie de Sirius, celle qui a torturé les parents de Neville, brisant la famille Londubat. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour eux, pour ses amis et pour leur liberté. Alors doucement il leva la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dit d'une voix blanche :

- Si vous ne faites rien aux gens que j'aime, je vous serais fidèle. Maître.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de Voldemort, il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son nouvel allié.

- Je suis sûr que nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble Harry. Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision, de toute façon tu as trop à perdre pour essayer de jouer avec moi. Ta formation commence demain.

Le Lord Noir se releva puis sortit de la pièce laissant le jeune sorcier seul. Il savait que l'amour qu'Harry portait à ses amis serait plus fort et qu'il choisirait de le servir plutôt que de les voir mourir. Mais il savait aussi, que le jeune garçon tomberait facilement dans la magie noire. Bientôt il sera à ses côtés par plaisir.

A Poudlard c'était l'effervescence. Tout le château venait d'être fouillé afin de retrouver le trio d'or. Tout le monde comprit rapidement qu'ils avaient choisi de retourner auprès de Voldemort pour essayer de sauver les jumeaux et madame Granger. Tous les visages étaient sombres et fermés. Molly Weasley était abattue, des perles salées coulaient le long de ses joues. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait trouvé aucune trace des jumeaux Weasley et de la mère d'Hermione. Seul le cadavre de monsieur Granger avait été retrouvé dans sa maison, la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus. Harry était leur seul espoir et sans lui la guerre était perdue d'avance.

Les trois prisonniers fraîchement relâchés se trouvaient devant une maison en ruine. Les jumeaux soutenaient la mère d'Hermione qui avait eu la jambe brisée lors de son enlèvement. Sur une pancarte présente dans ce jardin à l'abandon, ils pouvaient lire des phrases telles que « A Harry Potter le survivant » ou encore « Bonne chance Harry, où que tu sois». Les jumeaux se regardèrent et dirent d'une seule voix « C'était la maison d'Harry, c'est là que ses parents sont morts ». Ils regardèrent encore un peu la maison et sortirent du jardin pour se retrouver dans une petite rue sympathique. Fred regarda madame Granger puis son frère et prit la parole :

- Madame, nous devons partir d'ici rapidement. Mon frère et moi allons vous transplaner dans un lieu sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien.

Elle hocha la tête et les jumeaux transplanèrent immédiatement. Ils arrivèrent juste à côté du terrier. Ils continuèrent à pied, tout en soutenant la mère d'Hermione, jusqu'à leur maison. Ils la déposèrent dans leur salon et ne voyant personne, Fred transplana jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Toujours personne. Il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et par un des passages secrets alla jusqu'à Poudlard. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle où, enfin, il trouva les personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

Dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort, Hermione, assise contre le mur de sa petite cellule était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait tous les souvenirs les plus importants de sa vie. Ses années avant Poudlard où sa vie était des plus normales, bien loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de cette maudite guerre. Puis est arrivé un des plus beaux jours de sa vie : son entrée dans le monde magique. Ses parents étaient si fiers d'elle ce jour-là, depuis lors, son père adorait l'appeler « ma p'tite sorcière » mais maintenant c'était fini. Des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Son père qu'elle aimait tant, était parti pour toujours, à jamais. Elle se sentait responsable de sa mort et pourtant, au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Du côté de Ron ce n'était pas plus réjouissant : il était allongé au milieu de sa cellule, un bras derrière sa tête. Il pensait à sa famille et surtout aux bons petits plats de sa mère. Son estomac grondait bruyamment et il tremblait légèrement de froid. Il pensait aussi à Hermione et au fait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Maintenant, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse lui révéler ses sentiments un jour. En revenant au manoir, ils savaient tous qu'ils mettaient fin à leurs rêves et un peu à leur vie aussi.

Au rez-de-chaussée, une réunion était sur le point de commencer. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivée de leur maître. Quelques minutes à discuter des dernières missions, puis le silence total lorsque leur Seigneur entra dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes baissèrent la tête en attendant que leur maître prenne place au bout de la table. A tour de rôle, chaque Mangemort faisait son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux qui apportaient des mauvaises nouvelles ou dont la mission n'avait pas avancé, assez rapidement, étaient soumis au doloris. Nagini circulait autour de la table et vint se poser sur les épaules du Mage Noir. Voldemort ordonna à deux Mangemorts de s'occuper tous les jours d'apporter de la nourriture aux deux personnes enfermées dans les cachots, enfin un potage suffirait. Après de longues discussions sur les prochaines missions, la réunion se termina et Voldemort quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver son protégé.

Dans sa chambre, Harry était assis en tailleur et flottait au-dessus du sol. Il cherchait à concentrer son énergie magique, il espérait qu'ainsi, il pourrait comme lorsqu'il était enfant, se soigner par lui-même. Il se rendit compte de sa lévitation lorsque Voldemort entra dans la pièce, ce qui le fit sursauter le faisant ainsi sortir de sa transe. L'effet fut immédiat et Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le décolla du sol d'une main pour le coller au mur. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs ce qui effraya Harry. Les minutes allaient s'annoncer très difficiles pour le jeune garçon.


	23. Faiblesse et dignité

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry se bat pour un monde qui ne se bat pas lui même. Les sorciers observent la guerre de loin, laissant un adolescent de seize ans se battre pour eux. Il est évident que cet attitude leurs causera du tord à un moment ou un autre. Le trio d'or sont de retour au manoir de Voldemort, comme celui-ci l'espérait. Il sait très bien qu'aucun d'eux ne laisseraient leurs familles/amis mourir pour eux et évidemment, c'est un moyen de pression qu'il a contre notre trio. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que la vie d'Harry ne sera pas agréable ces prochains jours, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Ils vont devoir vivre avec leurs ennemies et se sera difficile pour eux. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet , c'était une évidence qu'Harry et ses amies accepteraient de rejoindre Voldemort pour sauver leurs familles/amis. En bon gryffondor qu'ils sont, ils ne laisseraient personne mourir à leurs places. Maintenant, reste à savoir, comment le trio d'or vont s'en sortir. Vont-ils se battre envers et contre tout ou bien baisser les bras et accepter la situation? Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 23 : Faiblesse et dignité.**

Lorsque Fred fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, sa mère poussa un cri de joie mélangé à du soulagement. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentit gêné d'attirer les regards. Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ces dernières heures. Voyant tout le monde se taire afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, Fred commença son récit.

- George et moi avons fermé notre magasin hier soir vers dix-neuf heures. Quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous, une dizaine de Mangemorts ont surgi et, à deux, nous n'avons pas réussi à les repousser. On nous a conduits dans un manoir et enfermés dans une cellule, il y avait une autre personne avec nous. Nous avons eu du mal à obtenir son nom, elle était en état de choc à mon avis. C'était la mère d'Hermione, les Mangemorts l'avaient enlevée après avoir tué son mari. Elle était effrayée et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous sommes restés assis pendant un long moment, nous attendions de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de nous. Et puis Bellatrix est arrivée et nous a dit que nous étions libres, que Ron, Hermione et Harry était venus prendre nos places. Elle nous a transplané à Godric's Hollow, devant l'ancienne maison d'Harry et ses parents. George et moi avons ensuite transporté Madame Granger au terrier où George et elle se trouvent toujours. Et moi je suis venu vous trouver ici. Voilà.

Personne ne disait le moindre mot. Toutes les personnes présentes attendaient une réponse du directeur.

Au manoir de Voldemort, la tension était palpable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait fermement Harry par le col. Il essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de son tortionnaire mais collé au mur, il avait peu d'échappatoire. Les yeux rouges du Mage Noir lançaient des éclairs et Harry sentait la peur l'envahir. Il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et il sentit Voldemort forcer sur ses barrières mentales. Malgré sa détermination à se protéger, ses barrières cédèrent et il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans sa tête. Il vit tous ses souvenirs défiler, les plus humiliants comme les plus heureux. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible et il fut soulagé quand le Mage Noir sortit enfin de sa tête. Le Lord le regardait étrangement et sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Voldemort l'embrassa violemment. Il essaya de lutter pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais il était bien trop affaibli pour ça. Il céda donc et laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres explorer à sa guise la moindre parcelle de sa bouche. Lorsque le Mage Noir mit un terme au baiser et qu'il quitta la chambre, Harry s'écroula par terre. Il était anéanti par ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort avait vu certains souvenirs, certaines scènes qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui, des choses que même ses amis ignoraient. Son ennemi connaissait maintenant ses moments de vie les plus horribles, ses moments qui l'ont détruit et qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plutôt content de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre même si, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry puisse porter un tel secret. Mais maintenant, il savait l'origine de la puissance magique du jeune sorcier et comment faire de lui un fidèle Mangemort. Dans quelques heures, le garçon commencerait sa formation et le plan du vieux fou tombera définitivement à l'eau. Pour l'heure, il devait rendre une petite visite aux deux autres prisonniers-Mangemorts pour leur faire un petit rappel des règles à suivre. Et Hermione y passa la première.

- Lève-toi !

Hermione qui était assise, adossée au mur, se leva immédiatement. La peur était inscrite dans ses yeux aussi marron que du chocolat ( d'après Ron ) ce qui fit sourire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu obéis vite, c'est bien. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très déçu par toi, malgré ton statut de Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'ai acceptée dans mes rangs et toi tu oses t'enfuir. Je pourrais te tuer pour cet affront mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Néanmoins tu n'échapperas pas à une punition, tu devais t'en douter.

Le Mage Noir enchaîna plusieurs « doloris » faisant hurler de douleur la jeune sorcière. Lorsqu'il arrêta sa punition, Hermione était à terre et quelques larmes étaient présentes sur ses joues. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle parvint tout de même, dans un effort colossal, à se relever. Elle dut tout de même se tenir au mur afin de garder l'équilibre. Elle préféra garder la tête baissée afin de ne pas croiser le regard du monstre qui se tenait face à elle.

- D'ici quelques jours, tu devras me prouver ta fidélité, alors tiens-toi prête.

Et Voldemort quitta sa cellule pour se diriger vers celle de Ron. Le dernier mâle Weasley était allongé sur le sol mais quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il aperçut son visiteur, il se releva immédiatement. Dans ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan ( d'après Hermione ), le Lord Noir put voir avec amusement différentes émotions qui passaient. Peur, inquiétude et incertitude dominaient.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu as compris que tu te devais d'être présentable à mon arrivée. J'exige de ta part que tu t'inclines aussi. (Ron s'inclina légèrement ) C'est mieux ainsi, tu peux te remettre droit maintenant (Ron reprit sa position initiale). Ce sera comme ça à chaque fois, alors penses-y, sinon je serais obligé de te le rappeler d'une manière un peu plus douloureuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour ça, mais plutôt pour discuter de ton escapade. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose et tu dois t'en douter. Ta punition sera la même que ta chère amie.

Et le même sortilège qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, faisait hurler de douleur Hermione était en train de faire la même chose avec Ron. Malgré son corps douloureux et tremblant, il essaya de se relever mais la première tentative fut un échec et c'est seulement lors de son troisième essai qu'il y parvint.

- Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois, alors je te conseille de te tenir correctement. Un de mes Mangemorts viendra d'ici quelques jours pour commencer ta formation, c'est à ce moment-là que tu devras me prouver ta fidélité.

Ron hocha la tête et Voldemort quitta la minuscule cellule pour retourner à ses occupations. Il avait quelques personnes à interroger et ils avaient plutôt intérêts à parler très rapidement.

A Poudlard, toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'explication de Fred attendaient que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole. Un silence pesant dura quelques minutes pendant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le directeur. Celui-ci ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais la referma rapidement sans avoir émis le moindre son mais au bout de la huitième fois des paroles se firent entendre.

- Arthur et Molly rentrez chez vous, occupez vous de madame Granger le temps que l'on trouve un endroit plus sûr pour l'accueillir. Il est possible que dans l'avenir Voldemort veuille s'en prendre de nouveau à elle. Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr que toutes les personnes qui ont une maison la protège avec le sortilège de fidelitas, je pense que ce n'est pas anodin le fait qu'ils les aient libérés à Godric's Hollow. Nous allons tous devoir redoubler de vigilance et je pense qu'il serait plus sûr, pour votre frère et vous monsieur Weasley, que vous restiez cachés quelque temps. Nous allons devoir trouver rapidement une solution pour sortir au plus vite le trio de là-bas. Cependant nous devons cette fois, anticiper les conséquences que cette fuite pourrait produire.

- Professeur Dumbledore, le principal pour l'instant c'est qu'ils sont tous les trois en vie. Nous savons tous qu'aucun d'eux n'acceptera d'être fidèle à Voldemort. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de mettre au point un plan infaillible et puis je pense qu'il voudra rapidement exposer au monde des sorciers ses nouvelles recrues. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il nous sera plus facile d'intervenir auprès d'eux.

- Tu as raison sur certains points Remus, mais je doute sincèrement qu'ils ne succombent pas au pouvoir de Voldemort. Un être humain a en lui un instinct de survie qui le pousse à prendre certaines décisions. Il mettra peut-être du temps mais il parviendra à ses fins et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.

Tous les visages affichaient un air sombre. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry était leur seule chance d'en finir avec Face de serpent. Et ses meilleurs amis étaient toujours là pour le soutenir, mais également pour l'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Ils étaient également importants dans la puissance magique d'Harry dont une grande partie tirait sa force sur l'amour et l'amitié. A l'heure actuelle la guerre était à un tournant décisif. Qui de l'ombre ou de la lumière allait remporter cette manche ?


	24. chapitre 24

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence et je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus. Comme beaucoup j'ai profité de mon été et j'ai déménagé. N'ayant plus mon ordinateur, j'emprunte désormais celui de mon copain qui est aussi accro que moi à son pc. Je reprendrais le plus rapidement possible un rythme de publication régulier pour me faire pardonner cette petite pause de deux mois. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**julia13verseau : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fic te plait et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**vh132 : Merci pour ta review ! Cela fait plaisir de savoir qu'une personne apprécie notre fic et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains chapitres. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**nepheria4 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**adenoide : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que la méthode de Voldemort laisse à désirer mais son plan à marcher , le trio d'or est revenu et il a Harry à sa merci. Pour apprendre ce qu'il a vu dans la tête du jeune sorcier , il faudra être patient , je ne le révélerais pas de suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Sedinette Michaelis : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Voldemort passe à l'action mais j'en suis qu'au début de l'histoire alors pour les voir ensemble, il te faudra être patiente ! Je torture un peu Ron et Hermione mais je jure que c'est nécéssaire :) ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avant , j'espère que je serais pardonnée ! Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper 2: Merci pour ta review ! En effet , il faut s'attendre à tout avec Voldemort mais tu auras ta réponse dans les prochains chapitres. Harry n'a plus aucun secret pour Voldemort ce qui le rend vulnérable mais pas faible, n'oublions pas que notre jeune sorcier est un gryffondor... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises. **

**Chapitre 24 : Une ressemblance évidente.**

Voldemort était heureux : son interrogatoire c'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait interrogé deux membres du Ministère et un Médicomage. Les réponses qu'ils lui ont apportées étaient plus que satisfaisantes. Il savait maintenant, avec plus de précision, le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Leur âme respective ne formait qu'une. Si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre subirait le même sort. Évidemment après avoir obtenu de telles informations, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva dans l'obligation de les tuer. Ce qui, au fond, n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Assis dans son grand fauteuil, il pensait aux souvenirs qu'il avait pu voir deux heures plus tôt dans la tête d'Harry. Son enfance avait été aussi désastreuse que la sienne et les mêmes humiliations lui avaient été faites. Puis un jour, comme pour le jeune garçon, sa magie avait commencé à le protéger et à partir de ce moment là, ces vulgaires moldus avaient commencé à le craindre. Avoir brûlé l'orphelinat avec tout le personnel enfermé à l'intérieur était la meilleure chose qu'il avait accomplie. Voilà, il savait la première mission qu'il donnerait à Harry, tuer ces moldus qui lui servaient de « famille ». Après les tortures qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, après les viols à répétition de son oncle sous le regard amusé de sa tante, après les restrictions de nourriture, après l'avoir obligé à dormir dans un minuscule placard et après toutes les tâches ingrates qu'ils l'ont obligé à faire, il était évident qu'il accepterait sans problèmes. Le Mage Noir en était sûr, Harry se vengerait avec plaisir, tout comme lui. Mais il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange dans les souvenirs du jeune sorcier, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Lorsque la magie du garçon a commencé à se manifester et que son oncle essayait d'éliminer cette «bizarrerie», le fantôme de Lily Potter était apparu pour protéger son fils une nouvelle fois, terrorisant sa sœur et son mari. Il devait retourner dans la tête d'Harry pour voir ce souvenir plus en détail.

Dans une des chambres du manoir se trouvait un jeune homme de seize ans endormi par terre dans une position fœtale, des traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues légèrement rouges en raison d'une légère fièvre. L'intrusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête avait remué une blessure encore si profonde et pourtant qu'il avait cru oubliée. Ses souvenirs si violents, revenus brutalement à la surface, avaient brisé la carapace qu'Harry avait essayé de se construire. Et Voldemort connaissait maintenant la véritable histoire du célèbre Harry Potter, adulés par le monde des sorciers et traité comme un déchet par les moldus. Triste vérité et triste vie, un bien triste bilan. Le jeune garçon n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi le Mage Noir l'avait embrassé. Sur le moment, il aurait souhaité lutter, puis après, il avait presque trouvé ça normal. Et sa cicatrice, si douloureuse lorsqu'il approchait, c'était soudainement calmée au contact des lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans aucune explication et, pour être honnête, il avait trouvé ça plutôt agréable, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Du côté d'Hermione, elle était toujours assise le dos contre le mur. Depuis la visite de Voldemort, elle avait dormi une petite heure mais elle avait été réveillée lorsque Bellatrix était venue la voir. Cette sorcière, si terrifiante d'habitude, c'était conduite avec elle d'une manière presque maternelle. Elle avait regardé dans son esprit ce qui avait troublé la jeune fille qui avait vu ses souvenirs défiler à une allure stupéfiante. La Mangemort l'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer, ce qui l'avait grandement étonnée, mais elle n'avait rien dit et c'était laissée aller dans ses bras. Une présence dans ce lieu si sordide était rassurante même si c'était la meurtrière de Sirius.

Ron se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, face à face avec Rogue. Lui aussi venait de subir une petite séance de légilimancie et se sentait un peu affaibli suite à ça. Son ancien professeur avait pris un malin plaisir à voir ses souvenirs les plus humiliants et ça le gênait profondément. Il se sentait mis à nu par cet homme qu'il détestait tant et vu le regard que celui-ci lui lançait, cette haine était sûrement réciproque. Une fois le Mangemort parti, il s'allongea à nouveau sur le sol et, épuisé, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Lord Voldemort parcourait les long couloirs sombres de son manoir. Après quelques minutes il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier était toujours endormi parterre et sa position l'amusa. Il le secoua légèrement avec le pied ce qui le réveilla. Le garçon se redressa rapidement et fit face à son visiteur. Le Mage Noir le colla au mur et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il entra avec une très grande facilité dans la tête d'Harry et une vague de souvenirs vint à lui. Il sentait le sorcier s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure et il fut obligé de le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre à terre. Il s'attarda sur le souvenir ou le fantôme de Lily Potter apparut pour protéger son fils, mais cette fois encore, il ne trouva pas d'explication. Quelques souvenirs plus tard, il quitta l'esprit d'Harry et se retrouva face à ce garçon très pâle qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Voldemort le traîna jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea avec une douceur incroyable pour un homme tel que lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Harry, notre enfance est similaire. Tout comme toi j'ai été maltraité par des moldus, jusqu'à ce que ma magie me protège. Mais je me suis vengé d'eux et je ferai en sorte que, toi aussi, tu obtiennes ta vengeance. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi, ces souffrances auraient pu être évitées. Dumbledore savait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et n'a jamais voulu prendre le risque de me mettre dans un orphelinat sorcier et toi, il t'a abandonné à ton sort alors qu'il savait très bien ô combien ces moldus détestaient les sorciers. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es le même que moi Harry et je te le prouverais.

Le jeune sorcier parvint à tourner la tête pour regarder l'homme assis près de lui et d'une voix faible et tremblante lui répondit :

- Vous vous trompez, nous n'avons rien à voir ensemble. Mes choix sont différents des vôtres et je ne me vengerai pas, c'est ce qui me rend très différent de vous. Dumbledore m'a peut-être abandonné mais depuis que je suis élève à Poudlard, il m'a toujours soutenu et même si je suis en colère après lui pour m'avoir menti et caché notre lien de parenté, je ne me retournerai jamais contre lui.

- Tu as peur de la vérité Harry et te mentir n'est pas la meilleure solution. Il faut affronter la réalité en face et assumer ce que tu es. D'ici quelques minutes je commencerai ta formation et tu prendras beaucoup de plaisir dans la pratique de la magie noire, tu verras.

- Je ne me mens pas, je sais ce que je suis et je sais ce que je veux. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à qui que ce soit. Je ne tuerai jamais, je ne briserai aucune famille, je ne deviendrai jamais comme vous ! La magie noire ne m'intéresse pas et elle ne m'intéressera jamais.

- Tu sembles oublier une chose Harry, tes amis sont enfermés et si tu n'obéis pas, ils souffriront atrocement. Alors, c'est dans ton intérêt de pratiquer la magie noire et puis tu verras par toi-même que j'ai raison. Maintenant nous allons commencer ta formation alors debout !

Encore fatigué, Harry se leva péniblement, un air résigné sur le visage. Voldemort lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena hors de sa chambre, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent un escalier en colimaçon qui était dissimulé derrière une tapisserie représentant deux serpents au bord d'un lac. Ils arrivèrent au bout de cinq bonnes minutes dans une large bibliothèque remplie de livres du sol au plafond. Une table entourée de quatre fauteuils qui semblaient moelleux, était présente au centre de la pièce. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente, seules des torches éclairaient cette salle.

- Assieds-toi !

Harry obéit immédiatement, l'image de ses amis présente dans sa tête. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour eux. Voldemort posa sur la table deux livres intitulés « La magie noire ancestrale » et « La magie noire pour débutants ».

- Lis ces deux livres et lorsque tu auras fini, nous passerons à la partie pratique alors, étudie avec sérieux Harry. Je repasserai dans deux heures pour voir où tu en es.

Et sur ces mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la pièce et laissa Harry seul dans ses pensées.

A Poudlard un événement étrange était en train d'avoir lieu : une énorme colonne d'une lumière blanche traversait le plafond de la Grande Salle. Les Aurors envoyés par le Ministère pour la surveillance de l'école étaient réunis autour, ils furent rejoints rapidement par les professeurs de Poudlard et par le directeur. L'Ordre du Phénix arriva très peu de temps après. Personne ne pouvait expliquer le phénomène qui était en train d'avoir lieu. La lumière était de plus en plus vive et bientôt ils furent éblouis. Et lorsque la lumière blanche s'évapora légèrement et qu'ils purent voir ce qu'il se dressait devant eux, beaucoup eurent un choc.


End file.
